The Dance and Its Dilemmas
by ElectricCircuslover
Summary: Re-upload since I couldn't replace the chapters I wanted before it was too late. Angel's first point of view on the Angel episode and the Experiment6462's story 'The Dance' Angel is given a mission that will make her choose between betraying the one she loves or giving up on the mission to be with her who she wants to spend her live with. Yeah I know this summery blows. ;
1. My Activation

The Dance and Its Dilemmas

By Experiment 6462 and ElectricCircuslover

ElectricCircuslover: Re-upload since the story got all messed up in the new and replacing chapter bit. Bold is Angel speaking Tatalong but written in English. Editing this story made me realize how dorky this story is lol I'm editing and re-uploading all the chapters to this site and sending these chapters to DA.

Chapter 1 Learning and Meeting New People

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character from Lilo and Stitch, locations, ECT. Heck, I don't even own the story.

The Author of "The Dance" is being generous to let me use his story for Angel's POV, as long as I give him some of the credit, which he deserves every bit of it. He inspired me to write and I want you guys reading this story to give him some reviews and a pat on the back, because he deserves it.

Before I forget to tell you guys, this story has an alternate ending. I didn't want to mess with his sequel and the endings too cruel for me (not to be mean to the author). So, don't expect the same ending as "The Dance". Well enjoy our story.

I have just gotten activated from my experiment pod. Everything around me was dark and creepy. I found myself sitting in a small bowl filled with water and these strange creatures were staring at me.

These creatures with beaks for a mouth, feathers all over their small bodies, thin orange legs with each toe owned a claw, looked like a tasty treat to me. My pink belly was growling in hunger for these strange creatures. Using my long pink antennas, I tried to wrap one of the creatures it up, but something very large captured me first and put me in a glass container.

I looked up from my container to see a giant grey creature wearing black clothes. This creature scared me into trying to escape. By using my sharp pink claws, I attempting to carve a hole into the glass container, but it didn't work as planned. I retracted my claws back into my fingers, making round purple finger nails and sat down, watching trees go by.

This creature eventually took me to what appears to be a black spaceship and brought me inside. He then put me on a red chair with me still in the container, of course. After he set me down, the alien walked away, and I watched him press a few buttons on a keyboard.

A few seconds later a monitor came down and a picture of a white creature with an "H" on the neck of its cape came on.

When this white creature started to speak, I put my ear against the glass.

"Gantu what do you want!" the white creature screamed.

"I have captured experiment 6-2-4, Dr. Hamsterviel" the big alien said triumphantly.

"You finally caught a useful experiment this time, you worthless fish faced lackey" the creature evilly smiled.

"I'll send Experiment 6-2-4 to you sir" Gantu warned.

"No Gantu!" the fluffy white creature commanded.

"Why Dr. Hamsterviel?" the big creature sounded confused.

"Gantu I have an Idea… Since you have a hard time trying recapture my experiments you lost to the little girl. We will use experiment 6-2-4 to steal them from her, because all the experiments you lost to her are all male experiments. They will be attracted to her because they'll like the way her body is curved and her breasts, this will prevent them from escaping. When this will be experiment 6-2-4's chance to tell them what to do and how to get to you, and they'll do it, because they'll be attracted to her, and that would be your chance to recapture my experiments!" Hamsterviel evilly smiled.

'I'm not going to steal anything from anybody, not even the other experiments you're talking about. Even though I'm supposed to be evil, and designed by Jumba to turn all experiments evil, I'm not going to do it, because they don't deserve it. I'm not evil, and I'm not going to turn others evil,' I angrily thought to myself.

"How are we going to get 6-2-4 to steal the other experiments? She might not listen and escape?" Gantu asked questionably.

"She won't escape if you treat her bad. You have to be ni, ni" the white creature struggled to say the word nice.

"Nice" Gantu helped the white tasty creature.

"Yes that word. If you do that, she'll trust you and won't run away. Then your plan to steal the ten experiments you lost to the little girl will be a success."

"What do you mean my plan? I don't have one!" Gantu cried out.

"You're going to plan for me and I also want you to keep her with you. I can't have her here, because I'm being inspected for week. I expect you to deliver my experiments at the start of next week" Hamsterviel commanded and the monitor turned blank.

Gantu growled in anger, he then started to talk to himself, "Why do I have to make the plans? I'm just going to lose with the abomination around, and why do I have to keep experiment 6-2-4? Dr. Hamsterviel can just hide her; to me she's just an extra mouth to feed…"

'Oh yeah, look at your mouth. Your mouth looks like you can fit a whole space ship in it' I angrily thought

Gantu stopped, went into a thought, and stared at me "…And speaking of feed, I noticed she tried to eat those avian Earth creatures."

I rubbed my belly to show Gantu that I'm hungry. It obviously worked because yelled out "6-2-5 come in here!"

'Jumba created more experiments after me? Jumba told me that I was his last experiment. He must have had some last minute thoughts when I was around,' I happily thought.

As I was thinking to myself, a door opened on the right side of the room, and a fat yellow creature, about the same size as me, came into the room holding some kind of food.

"What do you want fish-face" the yellow creature asked Gantu.

"I'm going to bed, I want you to feed experiment 6-2-4 on a regular basis, got it? I don't want her whining keep me up. Good night 6-2-5" Gantu told him and followed it with a yawn.

"Goodnight chowder-chops" the yellow creature told him.

Gantu walked out of the room using the same door 6-2-5 came through. 6-2-5 ate the last piece of his strange food and walked up to my container.

"Hello beautiful" the yellow creature told me.

I couldn't help but blush, "**Hello 6-2-5, can you let me out of this container**?" I pleaded.

"Sorry hot-cakes, but I can't let you, because you'll escape like the other experiments before."

"**I promise, I won't escape, I'll even stay next to you**" I pleaded again.

"O.k. only if you don't escape" he warned.

"Ih" I happily told him.

6-2-5 jumped on to the chair, lifted up the glass opening, and tilted the container so I could slide out onto the chair. I slid out and landed on my patookie, onto the warm floor.

"Are you o.k. 6-2-4?" he asked, while helping me up.

"**I'm fine 6-2-5**" then my belly started to grumble, "**6-2-5 do you have any food**?"

"Yes, in fact Gantu and I have a kitchen full. Take my hand and I'll show you" 625 took out his hand for me to hold on to.

I took his hand, and we left the room. As he led me to the kitchen I told him how I tried to catch these white creatures for food and how his friend captured me.

625 laughed at me, "Those creatures you're talking about are birds and you wouldn't want to eat them, they taste awful.

After going through a few doorways, we made it to the kitchen.

"**Wow 6-2-5, you and Gantu have a big kitchen**" I told him with amazement.

"Thank you. This is where I make my sandwiches" he told me with a smile.

I became confused when he said the word 'sandwich', so I asked, "**What is a sandwich**?"

6-2-5 gasped in surprise, "Sandwiches are combinations of foods you put between two loaves of bread. I'm going to teach you how to make a bologna, cheese, mayonnaise, and lettuce sandwich. First, you have to get the mayo, which is short for mayonnaise if you didn't know, from the fridge as well the cheese, bologna, and lettuce. Second, you have to get the bread out from the bread compartment and you put it on the counter. Third, you get a knife from the silverware drawler. You then open the mayo, scoop up some of it with the knife, and spread it onto the sandwich. Next you put the bologna on to the piece of bread with the mayo already on it. Then you put the cheese on the bologna, then the lettuce, and last, you fallow it up by putting the second slice of bread onto the lettuce. Sixth, you eat it… Do you want it 6-2-4?" he told me giving me a smile.

"Ih" I said, happy that I learned something new.

6-2-5 handed the sandwich to me. I studied it a little and took my first bite, "**This tastes great, 6-2-5. I finally have some food in my belly!**" I cried out happily.

"6-2-4 you have to be quiet, I don't want Gantu to wake up" He warned me.

"**Sorry 6-2-5. I'm really happy that I ate something. When Jumba dehydrated me, I was already hungry and being in a little round ball for a long time, you can't help but be happy that you ate something**" I explained.

"I don't blame you; then again before I was dehydrated I snuck some sandwiches into the dehydrating machine before Jumba deactivated me. So, when my pod gets wet, I'll have food to eat right out off the bat."

My belly started to growl again, "**6-2-5, I don't want to be a burden, but can you make some more sandwiches? I'm still hungry.**"

"You're not being a burden. In fact, I was hoping you would say that." He told me, with a bigger smile.

I had some questions on my mind and I couldn't help but ask, "**I have some questions for you 6-2-5."** I asked while he was making some more sandwiches.

"I'm all ears" he replied.

"**Alright, my first question is; how come you're not speaking Tatalong like me?" **

"I don't know 6-2-4. It's something I don't possess" he explained, but putting on an unhappy face.

"**I can speak English for you" **I offered.

"It's alright, I like the way you talk anyway" he complimented.

I couldn't s stop myself from blushing again from his comment.

"**Okay. My next question is; how many Experiments did Jumba create after me?"**

"Including myself, three were created."

"**Hmmm, Jumba told me I was going to be the last experiment to be created."**

"Jumba had some last minute thoughts. Sometimes scientists say they're going to be done with something, but later down the road, they'll have an idea and they will pursue it."

"**I guess you're right. When I was activated, he was constantly working on something, even when he was in the middle of his study and research on me.**"

6-2-5 finished making the sandwiches and handed them to me. While I was eating my sandwiches 6-2-5 started to speak again, "Well back to your question. If you want to see experiment 6-2-6, then follow me."

"**What about experiment 6-2-7**?" I asked while we walked through a door way on the other side of the kitchen.

"Jumba didn't put anything in his Experiment container slash Experiment Indicator slashWarning signal for Experiments that just been activated, about 6-2-7. Jumba recently created 6-2-7 about a two week ago. I don't know his programming besides being pure evil" he put on this angry face after he finished.

"**Maybe I'll figure out about him later, but all well, I'm eager to see experiment 6-2-6**" I excitedly ask.

6-2-5 led me to the experiment container "**I remember this thing, Jumba told me he was going to put me in here with the other deactivated experiments before he deactivated me**"

"Yes this thing. Gantu stole it from Jumba a several months ago."

"**Why does he need this thing?**"

"Gantu needs this to warn Gantu and myself that an Experiment has been activated. Right when an Experiment gets activated. The computer activates it's self and tells us that an experiment has been activated and what it does. It even gives us a picture of the experiment that's been activated."

"**Why doe's Gantu need to know about us being activated?**"

"It's a long story. I don't want to talk about it" he looked down.

"**Okay if you don't want to talk about it I won't ask anymore about it.**"

"Well here is Experiment 6-2-6" he said, while he pushed some buttons on the container.

The container opened and revealed the picture of Experiment 626, and started to speak, "Experiment 6-2-6 identified, primary function: city destruction, chaos maker, and hand-to-hand combat."

"**He is so hansom**" after I said that, I swooned with love.

I looked over at 6-2-5, he looked jealous or something.

"**What's wrong, 6-2-5? You look bothered," **I wondered.

He shook his head, "I'm fine. There's nothing wrong" he told me, but I could sense that he was lying.

"**Okay, 6-2-5. What's your programming?**" I asked to figure out why he's jealous of 6-2-6.

He started to think and with a sigh he said, "I have all the same powers and functions as 6-26, it's just… I don't use them. All I do is sit around here and make sandwiches."

'Great I'm talking to a lazy experiment, but all well at least I know why he bothered' I sadly thought.

"What's your programming, 6-24?" He asked me.

"**My programming is to turn experiments evil when I sing my evil song. However, when I sing my good song, which is my evil song backwards, it has the opposite effect. I don't like to sing my songs to people because of the effects of my songs, because I feel that they don't deserve to be changed. If they want to be good or evil, let'em it's their choice and I'm not going to change them" **I explained.

"You are absolutely right. We should choose our paths in life, not have people force us" he agreed.

"Well thank you for the speech. I would also thank you for answering my questions and for teaching me how to make sandwich."

I walked up to him and kissed his cheek as a reward, and boy his cheeks went from being yellow to bright red.

"**That is a reward for helping me,**" I told him happily, 'And for showing me experiment 6-2-6' I selfishly thought.

My eyes starting to get sleepy and I couldn't stop myself from yawning. "**I'm starting to get sleepy 625**" I yawned again, as I yawned, I noticed 6-2-5 smiling. "**Why are you smiling 6-2-5?**"

"I was just thinking about something." He replied.

"**Thinking about what?**" I smiled.

"I don't want to talk about it" his smile grew larger.

"**Okay, 6-2-5. Like I said before, I'm tired. Is there any place to sleep besides my container? My container is too cramped for me to sleep in, and I promise I won't escape. I'm afraid to be on this planet when it's dark"** I pleaded again.

"Well if you put it that way, I guess you can sleep outside your container. After he told me he went into a thought, "I think I have an idea to where you can sleep and that place is here on my bean-bag-chair." He pointed at a red blob in the middle of the room. "Will this be o.k.?"

"**I guess it'll work. At least it is better than a cramped container" **I smiled.

"Okay. Wait here, while I get you some pillows and a blanket" he told me and left the room.

"**This is my chance to escape**" I told myself, but I had second thoughts on my mind. "**Then again, I should stay since he is being so nice to me, and I don't want to be on this planet** **when it's dark because something else will probably get me" **I changed my mind.

After I finished, talking to myself, 6-2-5 came back into the room with some pillows and a blanket. I followed him to the red blob, and then he put some pillows on the bean-bag-chair. After 625 put the pillows on the blob, I crawled on it.

"**Thank you 6-2-5 for what you done for me, I really appreciate it**" I gave him a big smile.

"I'm happy to help a beautiful looking experiment like you." He told me while he handed me the blanket over to me.

I couldn't stop myself from blushing again, "**Before we go to bed, I want to ask you, where is the bath room? When I wake up, I'll make you and Gantu some sandwiches. After I'm done I'll take a warm bubble bath, and other things. I like to keep myself clean and soft**" I asked.

He pointed to another a metal door, on the right side of the room, and said, "This is where the bathroom is. All you have to do is press the button next the door. Oh, and I'm looking forward to eating your sandwiches" he smiled. "Well it's time for bed. Good night 6-2-4." He said while getting one last look at me before he started leaving.

"**Good night 6-2-5**" I said before he left the room and into the kitchen.

I covered myself up and tried to find a comfortable spot sleep. After a while I found the spot I liked, closed my eyes, and fell asleep.


	2. A Request That Sparks The Dilemma

Chapter 2

A Request That Sparked The Dilemma

ElectricCircuslover: Wow, this chapter... Still awful and editing it was annoying at some parts. It's just bleh. Gantu is really out of character. Why did I suck at writing when I was younger? Whyyyyyy? . *whines like five year old*

I woke up from my sleep, took off my blanket, and walked into the kitchen to make some sandwiches. I followed all the steps 6-2-5 taught me to make to make my sandwiches.

"**These sandwiches are good enough to eat" **I told myself as I studied every body's breakfast.

It took me only one bite to fully enjoy what 6-2-5 taught me. As I was eating some sandwiches, someone yelled, "How did you get out of your container!" I looked over to the voice and to my surprise; it was Gantu pointing his yellow gun at me.

"**I made-" **Before I finished, Gantu shot a net at me and rapped me up. He picked me up and walked a little bit. When Gantu stopped, he untied the net, and put me back into my container.

"**So this is the thanks I get for making sandwiches for you and 6-2-5 for breakfast!" **I screamed.

Gantu looked shocked, "You made sandwiches for 6-2-5 and I?"

"Ih!" I told him in angry tone, while crossing my arms.

"Sorry," Gantu replied, as he opened the container and slipping me out onto his huge hand.

I jump off his hand and told him, **"Follow me if you want breakfast." **

He followed me to the kitchen and was surprised with all the sandwiches I made. Gantu walked over to the pile of sandwiches and started eating. "These sandwiches are great, 6-2-4" he complimented.

"**Thank you for the compliment, but if it wasn't for 6-2-5, teaching me how to make sandwiches, and him being nice to me. You wouldn't have gotten this fine meal, because I would've escaped by now**" I told him truthfully.

After he found out that I was going to escape. I could sense anger from him when he growled. So I quickly said, "**But, that was last night when I didn't trust you. 6-2-5 told me all the nice things about you before I fell asleep. Hearing all these nice things about you made me want to stay**" lying gave me a awful taste in my mouth, but it kept him from putting me back into my container or hurting me.

"Well that's nice of him, maybe I'll get him something nice in return" he told me.

While he was eating my sandwiches, I realized that my teeth and fur needed to be cleaned.

"**Gantu, when you are done eating your sandwiches. Can you help me find a tooth brush and floss in your bathroom, since you know where everything is in this ship?**" I asked, hoping he would help me.

"Sure" Gantu replied.

He ate a few sandwiches and left the table to go to the bathroom, while I followed the giant alien to the bathroom. When we made it to the bathroom, I was once again surprised with how big everything was.

"**You have a nice bathroom, Gantu. Everything is so big in this room, even the bathtub.**" I complimented.

"Thank you, experiment 624. Everything in this bathroom is big so I wouldn't be cramped if I were to come in here" He explained.

"**What about that giant bathtub**" I pointed at the monstrosity, but continued talking as I pointed, "**If 6-2-5 or I were to take a bath, how would 6-2-5 get out? He doesn't appear to have a good jumping ability. 6-2-5 could get stuck, the wall is too tall for him to jump over,**" I asked worriedly

"Don't worry, 6-2-4. The bathtub may look a giant to you now, but there's some buttons on side of the bath tub that can adjust the bathtub to any height you want it." Gantu explained

"**Well that clears that up. The reason why I asked was, once I get done with brushing my teeth and flossing them, I'm going to take a bath" **I warned.

"Well thanks for the waning" he told me while adjusting the bathtub for me.

After Gantu finished setting things up for me to take my bath, he picked me up by my waist, which gave me an uncomfortable feeling, and set me on the giant sink with a mirror on the wall.

While he was getting a toothbrush, toothpaste, and floss, I decided to go to the mirror and see what I looked like again, "**Wow, I haven't seen my refection since Jumba deactivated me. I guess when you're in a pod, nothing really changes, except for our memories. Everything in my mind is all mixed up and I can't remember everything clearly**" I told myself, as I looked at my reflection.

"Here is your toothbrush and floss" Gantu said and handed me the things I needed. He was even nice enough to put toothpaste on my toothbrush.

"I'm going to go into the kitchen to eat some more. If you need help, I'll be in there" he warned and disappeared out of the bathroom.

Cleaning my teeth is so easy, all my teeth are pointy and spaced, which made it easy to clean and get hard spots normal people would have trouble on getting, when their teeth were together. Flossing is even easier for me.

It didn't take me long to finish, I set the things on the sink, back of the faucet, crawled down the sink, and left the bathroom to go to the kitchen. I wanted to warn Gantu that I'm taking a bath, as well to not go into the bathroom.

When I made it to the kitchen, Gantu wasn't in here. Lucky for me, 6-2-5 was in here eating the sandwiches I made.

I warned 6-2-5 to not go into the bathroom and to tell Gantu the same. He smiled and replied "Okay, hotcakes"

I went back to the bathroom and pressed a few buttons next to the big door way, closing the big metal door. The next thing I did was turning on the faucet to the bathtub, warm.

After awhile my water finished and I hopped in. The water felt so wonderful to me and putting in bubble bath soap felt even better, so I just decided to lounge in the tub closing my eyes getting myself relaxed and enjoying the peace.

Unfortunately for me, the door opened scaring me to sit up and see what opened the door. To my surprise, Gantu came in looking surprised to see me taking a bath. I became scared, angry, and embarrassed. I screamed and threw the bubble bath soap bottle at him, hitting his large head.

Gantu retreated out of the bathroom, closing the big metal door behind him, "Sorry, 6-2-4. I wasn't expecting to see you in here still" He apologized, standing behind the door.

"**You should knock before you go in a bathroom! Didn't 6-2-5 tell you I'm taking a bath?**" I screamed.

Gantu growled, "Yes I spoke to him. 6-2-5 told me if I come into the bathroom and I'll get a great surprise"

"**Gantu when I get finished with taking a bath, I want you to take me to 6-2-5!" **I angrily told him while getting done as fast as possible.

It took me awhile to get myself cleaned, and with myself finally finished, I grabbed a blue towel and left the room with Gantu ready to give 6-2-5 a piece of my mind.

"6-2-5! You worthless trog!" Gantu yelled while we walked into the kitchen, "6-2-4 warned you to tell me that she's taking a bath, you obviously turned her request into a prank!"

6-2-5 just chuckled and stared at me, "Whale-boy, didn't say you were going to get a great surprise?"

"Yes" he growled.

"Well, ta-da!" 6-2-5 laughed, pointing his fingers at me, which I wanted to break each one with how angry I am with him.

"What do you me ta-da?" Gantu asked, scratching his head in wonder.

"What happened to you when you went into the bathroom?" he chuckled, still keeping his stare at me.

"I became sur-. Why you!" Gantu realized.

He pulled his gun out of his holster and fired at 6-2-5, knocking him down, "You'll pay for that you overgrown fish!" 6-2-5 screamed, waving his fist in the air at Gantu.

My anger disappeared, while worry took over, "**Gantu you could've really hurt him. I know I'm angry at him but firing a blaster him isn't going to make it any easier!**"

"Don't worry, 6-2-5 is virtually indestructible. He can't be hurt by almost anything" Gantu explained.

'**Wow. If 6-2-5's indestructible then Experiment 6-2-6 is the same too,**' I happily thought to myself falling deeper into love with 6-2-6.

Still feeling a little angry with 6-2-5, I decided to punish him too, for he was the one who caused the problem. I walked up to him, making a big smile on his face as I approached him.

'**He probably thinks I'm going to kiss his cheek or something, but he's going to get something else on that face,' **I angrily thought.

I finally made it to 6-2-5. My paw lifted up and SMACK! The left side his cheek turned into a red paw print,** "That is for sending Gantu into the bathroom I was bathing in!" **I scolded.

Gantu chuckled, "Finally someone is disciplining, 6-2-5."

6-2-5 walked away, rubbing his cheek in pain.

When he left I asked, "**Gantu, can you help groom the back of me? I can't see the back side of me and I need your help groom my back and lower area including my shoulders. Can you please help me?**"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to help. I mean, you made 6-2-5 and I breakfast, and you helped me disciplined 6-2-5. So, I accept your request" he replied and walked towards the bathroom.

I followed him to the bathroom, closed the door, and took off my towel, keeping my back facing him to prevent me from exposing my female parts.

"**Okay, Gantu. I'm ready for my grooming,"** I warned.

"Okay, 6-2-4" he replied.

He wetted the brush and started to brush my shoulders, my back, and my lower areas. Next he took a dry brush and started to the same thing.

"I'm done" he stopped.

"**Thank you, for helping me Gantu"**

After he finished, I hopped onto his arm, crawled up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"**That is for helping someone in need and I was in need, as well a thank you for sacrificing your time for me"**

"Thank you, 6-2-4. I never get thank you. All I get is lectures and complaints"

"**You're welcome, Gantu. Sometimes when you help others they just might help you when you need it" **

Gantu paused for moment as if he was thinking about something, "6-2-4, when you are finished. Can you go into the kitchen I want to talk to you about something important" he said.

"**Okay, Gantu" **I agreed but wondered what he wanted me for.

He left the bathroom and I started grooming the front of me. After finishing, I left to go to Gantu who sat in a chair, waiting for me.

"**What do you want to talk about, Gantu?" **I wondered.

"I need you to do me a small favor" he said, moving towards me.

"**Sure," **I said happily.

"I want to take you into town and wait for 6-2-6. When I see him, I will yell out 'it's the abomination' and you will pretend to escape from me. When you get into town, I need you find Experiment 6-2-6 and give him false affection to him. Then use him to take you inside his house and then turn him and Jumba evil so you can give me information about the other experiments caught and turned to good, when you come back to my ship at night. I want to surprise 6-2-5. He thinks I can't do anything, I'll show him. Can you do this for me since I helped you?" He asked.

(This sounds so shitty T-T after all these years)

I wanted to say no, but I became scared if he would put me back into the container and he did help me, and hearing him say '6-2-6' made me want to go along with his request just to see and learn about him.

"Ih**" **I told him still feeling unsure.

"Good. I'll take you right now" he declared and picked me up and put me on his shoulders


	3. Meeting Experiment 626 and the Problem

Chapter 3

Meeting Experiment 626 and the Problem

ElectricCircuslover: This is when the Angel episode starts. Did some more editing on this one. It's short and dorky XP

I was sitting on Gantu's shoulder, while 6-2-5 followed us, who was wearing a goofy blue t-shirt. As I sat on Gantu's shoulder, I couldn't help but look around, trying to learn my surroundings on this strange new planet.

While looking around, I saw birds flying into the air, these strange creatures that fluttered to flower to flower, furry brown creatures with long tails climbing trees, and these really small tasty looking aliens that moved very slowly on the ground.

After a while of walking, I started to see some buildings going down. Then Gantu yelled, "It's the abomination!" I knew immediately that this my queue to follow Gantu's plan. Without hesitation, I "escaped" and ran into the town, searching for my crush.

I ran around this town a bit without any clue to where Experiment 6-2-6 could be. Then I ran down a sidewalk, around a corner and uuff, I accidentally ran into something and I fell down onto my patookie. I scratched my head were I hit the object, but I quickly realized that the object was no object, but a little girl.

I didn't know what to do, so deciding to scare her away. I extended my claws and growled at her. But, that didn't work, so I ran away, while she yelled, "you should say excuse me!" I wanted to go back and apologize, but I wanted to see Experiment 626 very badly.

I was on the run again and soon after that problem, I ran into an ally, thinking he would be in here. But all there was is a wall and another ally that led to a dead end. I looked back but I saw 'him'. With one look at Experiment 6-2-6, I became shy and timid, so I ended up running to the dead end until I came to a stop.

"Gotcha!" Experiment 6-2-6 cried out.

After he finished, I told him in a sly tone, "_Gotcha_" and winked at him, signaling that I don't want to fight. Experiment 6-2-6 looked so hansom. He looked almost exactly like me except my body is curvy. His fur was my favorite color, blue, he was bigger and taller than me, he didn't have any antennae on his head, and his claws were dark blue.

After I winked at him, 6-2-6 winked in amazement. Then he started to talk, "Oh… ah… hiiiigghhh" he sounded like he was having trouble trying to say the words. Then the little girl I ran into earlier approached him.

"Stitch! What's the matter! She's a nasty one! Catch her before she eats us!" The girl cried out.

'Me a nasty one! Ha! I clean and groom myself. Is that nasty? No! I'm polite! Not like you calling me nasty! You're being the nasty one!' I angrily thought to myself.

The 6-2-6 started to defend me, "Naga. She, bolitikia bugee bu" Stitch complimented me.

I tried to stop myself blushing, "Me precious?"

He made me happy to call me 'precious' so I decided to lick his cheek in appreciation. I didn't know what he would think because when female Experiments lick male Experiments it's like another form of a kiss. Well, he took it very gladly, by lowering his hears and smiling happily.

"She no bugee bu! She is one of Jumba's evil experiments!" The little girl fought back.

'Oh, yeah! I'll show you evil!' I angrily thought again.

I licked the top of his nose to his forehead, to prove that this girl is wrong about me and I couldn't help myself either. Once more 6-2-6 became even happier and tried defending me again, "Naga! She da bugee bu!" I made me so happy I wanted to kiss him on the cheek but me shyness came and held me back.

The little girl made a "hhmm?" noise, signaling me that she didn't approve of this. Then Stitch looked back at me, both looking into our eyes.

'Thank goodness that problem is over with' I happily thought. But' little did I know, the problem had just started.


	4. My Realization what I'm Going to Do

Chapter 4

My Realization what I'm Going to Do

ElectricCircuslover: This is when Experiment 6462 and I's stories clash. He did the Stitch parts and I did the Angel's side. I don't like this story anymore. It's obsolete on how I do my writings. Lots of editing and stuff. Anyways, _italic _is when Stitch or another Experiment speaks Tantalog but translated to English and Angel is **bold** when she speaks tantalog but translated to English. **  
**

Enjoy...

The little girl grabbed this small plastic vehicle and she waited for 6-2-6 to hop on. Fortunately, he didn't and wave for her to go on without him. The little girl sighed and drove off and away.

"_So, welcome to Earth_**" **6-26- greeted me.

I didn't know this planet and its location so I asked, **"Earth…were is that?"**

"_It's a long way from where we were created. Anyways, which Experiment are you?" _He curiously asked.

"**Oh, I'm Experiment 6-2-4" **I told him, feeling a little nervous.

"_6-2-4, eh? That's interesting, one of the last Experiments to be created." _

"**And you?" **I pretended to not to know.

"_I rarely go by my number anymore. I was given a name, which is Stitch…I'm sure Lilo will think of a name for you."_

Then I wondered if that name belonged to that mean girl that just left us,** "Lilo…is she that little girl that was with you?"**

"Ih" he confirmed, "_I'm sorry about the way she acted. She usually not cold..." _

I shook my head, **"Don't worry about it. I'm used to cold welcomes**" remembering what happened to me after I became activated and how Gantu first treated me, when he found me in the kitchen, **"But yours, that was about the warmest welcome I've ever gotten"** I told him with a smile, making sure I don't say any thing to reveal Gantu or 625.

"_Well," _Stitch started scratching the back of his head, _"I did go a little over board there ...you do know that I meant 'very precious' and not 'mate,' right?" _He looked nervous

I decided to take this opportunity to joke around a little, **"What! You mean you lied to me? I can't believe...Nah I'm just kidding…" **I reassured, **"It wasn't too hard to tell since I was acting myself" **I lied, **"So yeah, I knew what you meant. I just played along to make it more convincing" **I told him with half of the truth.

"_I see,"_ he noted, nodding his head.

Then he started to rub his cheek '**He must be remembering the licks I gave him,' **I thought to myself.

"_But you did it very convincingly"_

I couldn't stop myself from blushing deeper and then I giggled, **"Really" **I asked.

"_Ih_,_ you'd make a great actor_" Stitch said.

His comment made me blush much brighter this time.

"_Oh, we should be heading home, 6-2-4,"_ He informed me.

"**Ummmm…Where is that?" **I asked.

Stitch held out his hand to me, _"I'll show you"_

I started to smile at him, thinking of some romantic thoughts of us. Then I took his hand and we left the ally.

"_Tell me, what do you like to do, 6-2-4" _

"**Well…I like to get to know others, try to make new friends. I like to talk and sing. How about you stitch?" **

"_I enjoy trying to find the other Experiments, and just have fun in general, even if it gets me into trouble now and then..." _

I giggled at the end of his sentence, thinking of some dirty thoughts about him and I together.

Then he asked me, _"What is your power, 6-2-4"_

I blushed and looked down at the ground thinking, **'what should I say without blowing my cover and failing Gantu's request?'**

I didn't have any ideas so I said **"Aahh…Well, it's not really destructive…so does it really matter?" **I tried to change his mind about asking me.

"_Well, I guess not, if you don't want to talk about it."_

I felt embarrassed and I started to feel sick in my stomach about what I'm going to do behind his back.

"**And you?" **I asked even though I knew his power.

"_More or less, I was designed for general chaos. But Lilo saved me from being exiled to a desert asteroid." _

"**Ah…I see" **I sighed. I didn't want to hear anything about that girl. She was rude and I didn't want to hear anything about her. I leaned against him, looked up at his blushing face, and still continued walking, holding hands.

"_So, now you are part of the o'hana, cousin"_

"**What do you mean, 'cousin'?" **I wondered.

"_Oh...I refer to all the Experiments as cousins. Not because we're all related, but because we're one big o'hana" _Stitch explained.

"**And o'hana means…?"**

"_Family, and family means, nobody gets left behind...forgotten._

I gave him a sad smile, 'Oh, no! I'm going ruin his o'hana! I wish, I told Gantu no, but he was being so nice to cut his to help me. So I'm cutting my time to help him get information on the other experiments, and turn our creator evil. I only wanted to learn and see 6-2-6 but I was too selfish and didn't think about anything else.' I depressingly thought.

Then I started to feel sick in my stomach, **"I've never had anyone to rely on before…Thanks Stitch."**

"_No problem, 6-2-4. I hope you weren't insulted with the whole bugee bu thing. It's just that I don't think love is good for much of anything, so, I'm not looking for a mate" _He explained.

I felt sad for a moment, but I quickly realized that he was lying when I realized how he acted at the ally when Lilo was being rude to me. I decide to just play along with him, **"Oh, that's fine. Love is a strange emotion or so I've been told" **Remembering what Jumba told me before he dehydrated me into pod form, **"I myself couldn't tell you, I've never felt it" **I lied again.

"_Ih, I've heard it hits you when you least expect it…"_

I looked at him, he was staring at my again body, studying me and my features. I didn't care, because I was doing the same to him. I knew he loved me, but I could sense he was scared to tell me. I didn't care, I knew he would give in sooner or later and I would be more than happy to except him as my bugee bu. My goal for my life was to have a bugee bu and if I can, create a family, and with Stitch's help, I might accomplish that dream. Then are eyes met, I giggled. Stitch rapped his arm around my shoulder, I just sighed again.

"_You're enjoying this," _He noted.

"**Yes…you know, as much as you claim to hate love, you seem to be indulge in it," **I countered, grinning waiting for him to confess.

I finally made it to his home, but Stitch wanted to talk to me a bit longer, which made me happier and I'm getting to know him much better. The more he says nice things about me, the more he makes me fall deeper in love.

We walked up a long line of stairs next to the house. Both of us finally made it to the top, I saw a hammock hanging on two trees and four things stood at the opposite ends and sides of the hammock (torches).

'**Wow a hammock' **I thought happily, **'I remember Jumba trying to teach me about what a hammock was used for during his studies with me in his back yard. He climbed onto the hammock, but it couldn't hold his weight, and he fell through it. I couldn't stop laughing at him for it. Boy that was a hilarious event that happened that day,' **I tried not to laugh.

Stitch hopped on first and helped me up first, and then we continued from before, _"About what you said before me indulging in love even though I hate it...I guess I'm guilty as charged. I guess seeing what it had done to Lilo, and not feeling it for myself held me back a little.." _

This caught my attention. This gave me an idea why she was mean to me earlier. Lilo was just jealous of me and she didn't want Stitch to love me.

"**Oh? Is she in love with someone, and it's causing you some problems?" **I was tempted into finding out if my idea was right.

"_Ow, you cut straight to the point, don't you?" _He attempted to joke but becoming serious he continued, _"But yeah...she's got a crush on a local surfer boy. Whenever she tries to get his attention, I'm forgotten...and although I want her to be happy, I hate being alone for too long. Plus, I don't think he likes her back. He seems to be more concerned about looking cool than returning Lilo's affections," _Stitch explained.

'**I guess I'm right, she doesn't want Stitch to do the same thing to her and she does this to prevent that from happening,' **I thought triumphantly.

"**Ah, now I understand why you don't like love...you're scared of it, because you've seen the wacky bad effects it has on people, and you don't want the same thing to happen to you. But since you're trying to keep yourself from falling in love, you're holding yourself back from enjoying the best part of life..." **Stitch looked like he was thinking about what I said.

"_I had never thought about it that way…" _

"**You've got to be more open. Otherwise you'll miss something good right in front of you..." **I urged. Then a thought crawled into my head,** 'like you and me' **I sighed dreamily, Stitch giggled at my speech, **'he must be thinking about the same thing' **

Stitch tried to sniff and after he did, he stuck his long tongue up his nose.

"Huh?" I wondered.

He stopped and said, "Oh, excuse me" he apologized.

He looked really embarrassed, "Hmm?" I pretended to be interesting and reluctantly stuck my tongue up my nose to make him think that I do it to. Immediately he became happy and cried out "da bugee bu!" and grabbed me, pulled me close, and started rubbing his face against my cheek. I was thinking, '**What is he doing to me? **I wondered.

Then I realized,** 'Oh, now I remember now. Jumba told me this is a hug. This feels good, especially when he feels soft' **

After thinking, I smiled and slowly returned the hug. Then a voice appeared back of me, "That is beautiful!"

We broke off and I saw a strange creature with green skin, a big eye in the middle of his face, three legs, he wore these strange clothes, and he had a strange item in front of him, it looked like a video camera Jumba used on me…Only older.

The creature continued talking, "Now move in for the kiss. Feel it…!" when he realized we weren't going to do what he wanted he cried out desperately, "Don't look at the camera! Keep emoting"

Then Lilo came from behind him, "What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm making my very own home video to send to 'America's Gushiest Home Love Stories!' Let's see, I've my vocal projector, combination scene marker, and finger crusher…Ahhh!" He cried out as the finger crusher crushed one of his fingers. This caused Stitch and I to chuckle.

After he pulled his finger out, he continued, "and, huh…Well, I don't know what this thingy does but it makes an attractive accessory! And these two…" he moved the camera over to Stitch, invading his space, "make a fascinating subject.

Stitch looked upset that he ruined our time alone and him pretty much getting into his face, so he smacked the camera and it broke.

Lilo winced, I grinned thinking, '**If that creature would've film us hugging, sent it to his stupid show, and Gantu would've seen us, then I would be in trouble'**

Then Lilo pointed out, "that's not a video camera, it's an antique, and it doesn't even have film in it."

"I knew that! I was, uh…practicing for the real shoot" the creature lied really badly, "I'm sure Jumba has a video camera for me to use."

"Let's find out about," Lilo agreed, but in a darker tone, "I like to ask him about this little…angel…" then they both went down the stairs.

'**What a nasty little girl, I wonder what her problem is? Then again she doesn't know me good enough and I'm supposed to be an 'evil experiment'' **

"_I'm sorry about that...Pleakley the resident 'Earth Expert. He likes to cross-dress, it's part of his Earth disguise...he also likes to cook, be careful, he ends up cooking up inedible stuff way too often..." _

'**Well, so much for a romantic dinner with Stitch and I,' **I thought to myself, a little disheartened.

"_Something wrong, Angel?" he asked._

"**Huh, who are you talking to?" **I wondered.

"_I was talking to you...Angel seems to be a fitting name for you, for you are kind and beautiful as one..." _

"**Oh, Stitch you really think so?"**

"_Ih, I mean that with my heart," _he smiled.

"**Ohhh…you're so sweet." **Then I fell madly in love with him. I hopped off the hammock and motioned him to do the same. When he did, I grabbed him in a hug and kissed his lips. When I moved away, Stitch made this big grin on his face obviously liking what I've done.

Then I felt like playing cat and mouse, and I reluctantly also wanted to find Jumba, turn him evil, and find experiments turned to good on his computer.,

"**Catch me if you can, Stitch," **I told him as I ran to the house.

As I was running, I heard Stitch say, _"Run while you can, Angel! I'll catch up when I'm ready!"_

I looked back. He waited for a moment and started off after me. As I was running, I was starting to feel even sicker in my stomach about what I'm going to do to his o'hana. 'This is hurting me, I want to do something about this, but what? If I don't do what Gantu tells me to do, he might put me back into my container or send me to that rat-thing. If I do what he request, then I'll hurt Stitch's o'hana and he will never forgive me. This will cause me to have nobody to love and if I can…start a family. I have to choose, but which one?


	5. The Deed and Learning New Things

Chapter 5

The Deed and Learning New Things

ElectricCiruslover: Bleh I hate this chapter. Too much editing and even one specific edit I couldn't get around it :/

Stitch and I ran down the stairs, to the house, and went in to run around.

**'Wow, Stitch is much faster than I expected, he almost captured me a few times. I'm surprised, because I'm fastest and most agile Experiment Jumba ever made' **I thought with surprise.

I looked back. He was smiling with happiness, enjoying this game. Then I slid to a stop when I saw Pleakley coming down the stairs holding this small thing in his hands, it must've been the camera Lilo wondered if Jumba had.

Immediately, Stitch ran into me. We slid and rolled a bit but we were fine. Both of us stopped in front of a weird couch in this room on a carpet. Stitch laid on my belly across on me.

**'Lucky I have fur on my belly, or Stitch's fur would be tickling me, and I'm very ticklish' **I happily thought.

_"You okay, Angel?"_

"Ih..."I answered, shaking my head to get back into focus.

_"Why did you stop?"_

**"Because of him"** I answered while pointing at Pleakley, who entered the room.

"Ah, there's the couple now!" he cried out, hurrying over to us with his stupid camera, "Why don't you try to kiss again? Just act like I'm not here"

I just rolled my eyes, thinking, **'Go away. Why can't you bother someone else who has more important things to do?' **

I looked over at Stitch, who looked upset and I could hear him growl. "**Stitch's probably thinking the same thing"**

I push by Pleakley, went into the door way he came from, and up the stairs, Stitch caught up. Then I was starting to hear voices, it was Jumba's vioce, "Oh,No! She is designed to..."

**'No he's going to ruin everything!' **I quickly opened the door and yelled "Jumba!" I was happy to see him anyways. I ran up to him, jumped onto his shirt, held my hand a close to his ear so nobody will here and started singing the song he programmed me into his ear.

"Ahcoota choonutro degatah no mootah. Naga tanala eetruma tadrutah" I pulled my hand away from my face and sat down on his big hand. Once more, I felt violated, but I didn't care that much this time.

Then Jumba started to chuckle, "Oh 6-2-4, you little dickens you are!" He happily told me while scratching underneath my chin, which felt good.

There was a bit of a silence, until Lilo killed it, "Jumba? What were you going to say?"

"Eh, Say? About what?

"About her! You were like, 'Oh, No!'"

"I was saying, oh, no...problem! 6-2-4 is harmless early experiment, designed to..."

**'Please don't tell my power!'** I thought worriedly.

"...Aahh..." he murmured, thinking, while closing my blue prints on the computer finally thought of something and said, "Pop popcorn for Jumba's movie night"

**'Whew! That was close!'**I felt very confident that I could get my work done now easy or that' what I thought anyway. So I smiled and replied to Lilo, "ih," being snotty like she was to me.

"But now," he continued, putting his large hands on upper waist area. **'You better not go any higher with those hands Jumba, creator or not, I will smack your face!' **I thought as he sat me down as I was getting rid of an itch on my face, as he did, he continued talking, "I am thinking she is perfect bugee bu material for 6-2-6" Jumba he set me down.

Stitch was very excited and he ran after me in a hug, while yelling out " Da bugee bu!"while I stood there waiting to embrace it. Then Lilo got into his way, stopping him from going any further. She wrapped her arm underneath his and dragged him away. "Come on, Stitch! I really need your help with the slug circus!"

When they left the room and closed to the door my brain screamed, '**They're finally gone!'**

Jumba started talking to me, "So you want to know Experiments captured and turned to good? Information is right here," he said as I hopped onto the chair and started typing. Then he started to talk again, "My Experiments turned to evil! That is good! No I mean bad" he started to chuckle evilly.

I turned the chair around, feeling goose bumps form, **"Jumba, who are you talking to?"**

"I'm thinking out loud"

**"Well, stop. You're giving me the creeps" **I growled.

"I am being sorry, 624. I'm just being very happy to being one with the evil again. Now, I can create more experiments again" he evilly chuckled.

I sighed at him and went back to typing, but before I could do anything, I had some thoughts come in. **"Jumba, why did you create me?" **I looked down in guilt.

Jumba lifted my head up, "I created you to turn everything evil for me, including my Experiments it they were happened to be turned good. I am trusting you to be doing that now. I am being very proud of you, 6-2-4, for turning me evil. I really am. I don't fit in with the being evil in a good family, nor it's atmosphere. I love evil and always will" he laughed.

**"Why do you like evil? And if you like evil so much, how come you made me good right off the bat" **I asked, feeling sad for some reason.

"I love evil because it's fun. And, I should be caring evil blood line. My parents were evil, they created deadly virus called Draculate and sent it to different planets by capsules, waiting to spread like wildfire. Even my grandparents were evil, my Grandpa Jumbo, created the first illegal plasma cannon called 'Plazitous One.' That gun was beautiful, it could melt anything in one hit no matter what. My grandmother, Junda, was also evil. She created evil teddy bears with evil ideas of concurring planets using weapons with led bullets. I hear they are still in their first war with some grey squirrel-like creatures on a similar planet to Earth. But you are getting idea that I should carry bloodline?" He gave me with serious look.

I felt horrible for him. He would be a great person, if it wasn't for his family being though I hated evil people, I loved him for creating me.

I sighed**, "Yes, I understand. But you didn't answer my second question**" I reminded him.

"When I created you, 6-2-4, you were good and polite. My Xxperiment was a failure. You were too polite to do any evil. I was ashamed of myself to create an Experiment in the six hundred series good. But now, I am being wrong one. You did have some evil in you," he grabbed me out of my chair and gave me into a hug.

**"But Jumba, I'm not evil. I'm just doing someone a favor" **I corrected him.

"Who are you helping? I want to thank them for sending you to turn me and finding the Experiments turn to good, evil again." He started to hold me by my sides.

**"I can't tell you Jumba, That would blow my cover to pieces. And, I'm not going to turn the other Experiments evil. I'm just looking up some information about the other Experiments turned to good and go back tonight" **I corrected him.

He set back onto the chair, "That is what you are thinking, 6-2-4. Watch, you'll be turning my good experiments back to evil

I looked down in guilt, remembering to turn my love evil. Then the pain in my stomach grew and move up a little.

**"Jumba, I have a very important question?" **I looked up and with seriousness in my eyes.

"What is being question, 6-2-4?"

**"My question is, what would you do if someone really big and strong, scares you into turning the one you love, evil and giving away information about their family to him?"**

"Simple, I would be giving in and turning the one I love, evil and live in a wonderful life of evil, and I wouldn't care about giving away information to anyone because I have Experiments to protect me. But that is being me. Does a certain pink experiment of mine have a crush on a certain blue experiment of mine?" He asked, looking excited.

I looked down and giggled, "Ih"

"Well, do you want to turn 6-2-6 evil and give away information to Gantu?"

I looked up in surprise and disgust, **"You know Gantu?"**

"Oh, yes. Gantu and Hamsterviel are enemies to our family, especially to 6-2-6 and Lilo. Gantu captures my Experiments to send to Dr. Hamsterviel, while Hamesterviel will be using their destructive powers to conquer the galaxies and become emperor of all galaxies. To keep this from happening, little girl and 6-2-6 capture or recapture Experiments and use their destructive programming constructively, thus making perfect home for them." Jumba explained.

I felt my guilt pile up and my pain in my stomach grew and went up. **"This is terrible Jumba. I don't want to help them now. I don't want Stitch to turn evil and give Gantu the information he needs, but I have no choice, I have to or he'll send me to Hamsterviel. What should I do, Jumba?" **I pleaded.

"I am not knowing how to solve problem, 6-2-4. You have to choose between helping Gantu and having 6-2-6 hate you for life, or, don't do any harm to family and have Gantu send you to Hamsterviel.

**"Jumba, that doesn't help," **I sadly told him.

"It is best Jumba could come up with, 6-2-4."

**"Maybe I can go along go along with Gantu's plan, hope it goes wrong, and stay with Stitch. I know my idea is stupid, but it's the best I could do, Jumba. Then again, if I do help, what if it my plan doesn't work? What would I do? This is terrible. And what would Lilo think of me? She would hate me for life for what I'm going to do to her friend, and I was thinking about being her friend. Then again, maybe I shouldn't be her friend. But...I don't blame her, she thinks I am an evil Experiment and she just met me. I just wish I could've prevented all this from happening. Lilo and I don't deserve this. I'll still stick to my plan and hope it works. And if it doesn't...I want you to dehydrate me and get rid of my pod. I don't want to see the light of day ever again and I don't want to be remembered,"** I ordered and my pain faded away.

"I hope I am not doing that to you. I want you and 6-2-6 to stay with each other. You two will be making me very proud and famous for what you and 6-26 will be creating. I can't be waiting for that day," Jumba blissfully told me.

He was so happy, but I didn't know what Stitch and I will create to make him proud and famous.

**"Jumba, what will Stitch and I create that will make you famous and proud of us?" **I wondered.

"I can't be telling you yet. You have to be waiting for it to be with the finding out," then he started to walk away and out of the room. I went back to typing, but I couldn't stop thinking, **'What will Stitch and I create. All well, I just hope things go right for me and that Gantu doesn't hurt me for failing him,' **I hoped as I began finding the information. **'I only hope.'**


	6. Something Terrible

Chapter 6

Doing Some Exploring and Learning Something Terrible

ElectricCircuslover: This story makes my eyes burn with dissatisfaction. The end.

I finally finished the learning the experiments turn to good, I even found out about experiment 6-2-7, I forgot to ask Jumba about him. It said on the computer that he is has twenty different experiment abilities and he is supposed to be better than Stitch at anything. He looked cute, but looks can be deceiving, for I found about him being pure evil and not being able to turn back to good.

**'He may be stronger and better than Stitch, but he'll never be better than him at being kind and loving,' **I thought to myself as I closed the computer. **'Now, I have to come up with a plan to somehow turn Stitch evil. I don't want to do this to him but I have no choice' **

I thought up a simple plan and left the room. Going down the stairs, I was starting to hear some voices coming from a closed door down the hall. The voices were Lilo and Stitch, they sounded like they're in a middle of an argument. I ran down the hall and put my ear on the door to listen better.

"Naga! Lilo just jealous of Angel."

"Me jealous of her? You're kidding right?"

"Naga. Stitch never complains when Lilo tries to get Keoni's attention."

There was a long silence, and then Lilo started to talk to her snails, whatever that was.

I decide to put my plan to action. I opened the door, **"Aahh...! I'm tired," **I pretended to yawn, stretching my chest out to give me an attractive look, while rubbing my antennae back. I knew he was attracted to my body and I exploited his weakness by pretending to want to sleep with him in bed. My plan was working, he opened his mouth, liking my appearance, pretended to stretch, and hopped off of the couch, ready to run over to me. Before he could go anywhere, Lilo grabbed him by his cute little tail, obviously not liking our idea. Stitch smile at her and she was dragged him out of the room. As he was being dragged away, I pretended to growl, not letting him know that I was in embarrassed.

When he disappeared from sight, I blushed and giggled, **"I can't believe I just did that. All well, I'm glad my plan failed. I'm glad I didn't sing my evil song to him, or he wouldn't be so kind and loving to me. Stitch made me go from having a simple crush, to a love sick Experiment."**

Then I heard a voice from behind me, "The damsel confesses she loves the hero, Stitch. This is great footage for my love movie. All I have to do is translate it to English."

I turned around and found Pleakley with that stupid camera in his hands.

"Did you record everything I said?"I asked, worried about this creature blowing my cover again.

"Yes. I recorded everything you said, I'll even repeat it, **'Stitch made me go from having a simple crush to a love sick experiment,'**" he pressed a button on the video camera to repeat my voice.

Then the annoying camera started shaking and making weird noises.

"No! My movie! "He cried out, while opening the tape slot.

The tape was ruined, film was everywhere inside the video camera.

"My movie is gone," he sadly told himself.

I didn't want to, but I wanted to be a good person and help him with his troubles.

"Pleakley, can I see your video camera?"

"Sure, just don't wreck it," he warned and handed it to me.

I took out the tangled-by-film-tape and gave it a quick look. Almost immediately I found his problem.

"You put the tape in wrong, Pleakley," I pointed out.

"This is how you put the tape in," I showed him how to put the tape in the right way.

"Wow! Thank you! I thought Jumba built this wrong. Now I can continue to make my love movie! You wait there, while I get more film so you can repeat yourself," he ran off, with happiness about what I just did.

**"It feels good to help people in need," **I smiled **"I'm still not going to be in his love show," **I told myself, as I hopped through the flap of the door.

I decided to do some exploring, trying to learn as much as I can about this planet and home. I walked around the house until I found a backyard with beautiful flowers growing out of the ground. I sniffed the flowers, enjoying each scent. They smelled so beautiful and looked so gorgeously colorful. I kept sniffing and exploring, until I found this big plant. This plant had an enormous size, spikes protruding from everywhere on its body, it had a dark orange color on it, and giant blades of grass came out from the top of it. In front of it stood a small sigh, 'Pinormous The Biggest Pineapple of Kauai.' I decided to leave the enormous plant alone and just sniffed and lay down in the flowers.

After awhile, it started to get dark and I didn't like the dark, as I was afraid of it. I hopped out of the flowers and next to a door that I never noticed till now. To my surprise, it was the back door.

**"I didn't know they had a back door to this beautiful place. I feel like an idiot now," **I told myself, feeling stupid I could've used this back door.

I looked down at a hole on the door that looked like it was covered by something on the other side and hopped though it. To my surprise, I hopped into their laundry room. Then Lilo walked into the room keeping her head down and talking to herself about me, obviously not taking notice of me just yet, "Stupid Angel. Because of her, Stitch is ignoring me, he doesn't want to spend any time on our slug circus, and he is paying more attention to that pink witch. I wish she would just-" She stopped when she looked up and saw me.

"Oh, what are you doing here?" She asked, shocked to see me.

I was angry what she said about me, but, I decided to not show it. Instead, I just acted normal and answered her question in English.

"I was just exploring your back yard and sniffing flowers," I told her honestly.

"I thought you were tired?" Lilo asked, skeptical about my actions.

"I was. I...was also sleeping in the flower garden," I lied.

"Well, stay away from our flowers! I don't want you ruining them! Also I want you to stay away from Stitch. Ever since he met you he's been paying more attention to you. He even confessed he loves you and he hates love. What did you do to him?" She asked with an angry tone of voice.

"I didn't do anything to him. The reason why he hates love in the first place is because of you"

"Me? I didn't do anything!" She fought back.

"Yes you did. Stitch told me how you love this surfer boy. You try to get his attention and affection, and in the process, you ignore Stitch. Because the way you act, you convinced him that love will make him do weird things. But, when he found me, he changed his mind about that. At least _I _return his affection, not like your crush. I even love him as well."

"I don't believe you. I still think you're evil. Just stay away from Stitch," she warned.

"Is there a way I can join your family and stay with Stitch?" I asked with a worried feeling inside.

"In order for me to let that happen, you have to do something to prove that you can be trusted," she smiled.

"What do I have to do prove that I can be trusted then?" I asked feeling some hope come in.

"I don't know. You have to do something big! And I mean big."

'**I knew she would come up with something to prevent my acceptance in her family,' **I thought angrily.

Then I started to get tired for real, "I'm sleepy again, do you have a place for me to sleep?" I asked, while yawning at the end.

"Yes, in fact I know the perfect place for you, wait here," she ordered and left.

A moment later Lilo came back with a blanket, pillow, and a basket. She set the basket next to this big white thing and close to the door. Next she folded the blanket in half and put the blanket into the basket, making a nice comfy bed. Then she finished it up by putting the pillow at the end of the basket between the blankets.

"Stitch and I sleep upstairs, while you get your very own bed here..." then she started walking away, but I could hear her talk underneath her breath in a dark tone as she was leaving the room, "...and far away from me as possible."

I chuckled to myself, 'Sneaking out of here will be far easier than expected. Before I do anything, I'm going to get some sleep,' I thought to myself and yawned again.

I went into my new 'bed,' covered up, and laid my head down to sleep. Then I started to dream...I dreamed that Stitch and I were sitting on a big hill full of flowers, staring at the stars, making pictures of what we liked.

**"Stitch, I see a flower," **I pointed at the formation of a flower, made by the stars.

_"Angel, I can see a heart that has our names in it," _he pointed at a formation with the stars making a heart and inside our names 'Stitch and Angel.' I blushed when he showed me.

**"Stitch, I can see us kissing," **I smiled at him.

_"Where do you see that formation?" _He smiled back.

**"This formation," **I hopped on him and we started rolling down the hill holding each other tight and kissing. Then we stopped onto flat ground, Stitch was on top of me staring into my eyes in love.

When I looked into those eyes, a picture of Gantu appeared, "It's time to go to my ship," the picture ordered.

Then I woke up, unhappy about waking up from a dream that I wanted to keep going as short as it was. I hopped out of my basket, looked back to make sure that nobody was watching me, hopped through the flap of the door, and ran on all-four around the house and down the dirt road.

I shook with fright from the dark, for I was deeply afraid of the dark in the first place, and being on a strange new planet made me even more nervous than ever. I kept seeing images of a dark figure that looked like Stitch, except he was pure black fur and he had glowing red eyes.

I closed my eyes and thought about happy thoughts about Stitch and I being to gather and starting a family, if I can anyways. But when I thought of Stitch, I also thought of Lilo. I opened my eyes and the dark figure disappeared and I ended up in the jungle.

**"Even though, she was mean to me, I still want to be her friend. I know she doesn't trust me yet and I still don't blame her. If things don't go well with Gantu's idea, then I'll set down with her and Stitch, and talk about on how I can help to make everybody happy find an agreement. I don't want her to be unhappy because of me. But, let's just hope his plan doesn't work," **I hoped.

After running for awhile, I finally made it to Gantu's ship, but instead of feeling great about coming here, I felt terrible, and but I continued to run in to get more orders. I ran into a bathroom, a giant two bed bedroom, the room I first slept, and kitchen, but I couldn't find anyone.

**"Maybe they're not here," **I told myself, as I was about to leave. Then I was starting to hear voices coming from a elevator I never noticed while looking.

**"Maybe they're in a second story room," **I walked into the elevator and pressed a button to go up. After pressing the button, I went up, and pretended to look like that I was ready for more orders, just to give me some insurance that I wasn't hiding anything.

"Hellooo, hot-cakes!" 6-2-5 greeted me, as I went up the elevator to the next room and walked out after it stopped.

I decided to just ignore him, for I was still upset with him about the bathroom incident this morning. "I thought you took the 'get captured and turned to good route,'" he continued, as I just walked passed him, ignoring his words.

**'Hump, I'm not evil, I'm just helping someone,' **I angrily thought as I walked towards the chair in front of the dash board, but listened to 6-2-5 and Gantu talk to one another.

"She's right on schedule," Gantu told him as I turned my chair to dash board and looked up at Gantu.

"On schedule?" 6-2-5 told Gantu in surprise, "You mean; you planned all this? You losing the Experiment, slipping on coconuts, and falling on your keister, all of it!"

The chair started to get uncomfortable, so I hopped onto the dash board and listened to the rest of their conversation, "the falling on my keister part was improvised. But, all is going according to plan, the house has been infiltrated and Jumba's information has been compromise. Contact with the other repurposed experiments will start tomorrow," Gantu commanded.

Then I understood what he meant, and with reluctance, I evilly purred to make it sound like I wanted to fallow his plan.

**'No, Jumba was right. I will be turning the good experiments. I can't believe I was too stupid to realize what I was going to do with that information. Forget it, I'm going to tell him I'm not helping him,' **I became angry and with some courage I told him my thoughts.

**"I change my mind about helping you, Gantu. I don't want to harm Stitch's family," **I told him quietly.

"What!? No, you are not going to back down now! I already informed Dr. Hamsterviel what you're doing. If you don't fallow my orders, I will send you to Hamsterviel. He'll punish you for your disobedience. Did you at least turn 6-2-6 evil yet!?" Gantu became enraged and I became even more scared of him.

"Naga,"I sadly told him.

"Why have you not!" His anger grew.

**"Because... I...never had the chance "**I told him honestly.

"I know why you didn't turn him evil yet? Wait...I know now….You're infatuated with 6-2-6," Gantu growled.

**"No I don't! I hate him! He was rude, selfish, and he pushed me a lot," **I lied to defend myself.

Well, turn him evil so I can send him, as well the other Experiments, to Dr. Hamsterviel!" Gantu commanded.

He had me scared as far as he could go now. So I gave in again, to prevent being sent to Hamsterviel, or, possibly being physically hurt by this giant beast.

**"Sorry Gantu, I didn't know what I was saying. I will turn those Experiments evil and Stitch, Promise," **I dejectedly told him.

"Good. I knew you would give in, 6-2-4. Now," he pressed a button on the dash board and a holographic map of the island popped up before us, "I need you to travel to these locations to turn the experiments you researched evil," he pointed to certain spots on the map, "then you tell the now evil experiments to go to this mountain, walk up the walk, around a bush, and into the cave, where my second ship is hidden. I don't want you telling the experiments our plan, instead, trick them into coming. I'll be expecting experiment 6-2-6, to get onboard too, "Gantu commanded as he showed me the mountain to lure the experiments.

"I don't want Stitch entering the ship," I commanded.

"What! I want him on that ship!" Gantu bellowed.

**"Trust me you don't, I remember you talking to yourself on how Stitch always ruins your plans. So, I was thinking if he can stay on this planet. Unless, you want your plan to be a failure?" **I desperately tried to save Stitch.

"Yes, you're right. If 6-2-6 comes, he could find a way to ruin my plan as usual. That is very smart of you, 6-2-4. But, you still have to turn him evil. I want his family and this planet to pay for all the trouble they've caused for me," Gantu ordered.

There was no use trying to save my loves family life. I gave up and gave in to the orders.

**"Okay, Gantu I will do it," **I told him, feeling full of despair inside me.

"Good, I will contact Dr. Hamsterviel about this new plan," Gantu turned off the hologram and left to go to this oval monitor with buttons underneath.

He pressed the buttons and the tasty treat came on.

"What do you want, you overgrown, smelly fish!" Hamsterviel wondered in a yelling voice.

"I have good news, Doctor Hamsterviel"

"Well spit it out now! I'm about ready to be surveyed any minute!" Hamsterviel screamed.

"Okay, experiment 6-2-4 is ready to turn those experiments tomorrow. But thanks to my superior intellect, 6-2-6 won't be coming, he could jeopardize the mission. I telling you now so you know for tomorrow," Gantu warned.

"Excellent. I will be expecting my Experiments tomorrow. Before I leave you, I want them to wear these collars when you arrive," Hamsterviel ordered and disappeared.

Then a flash entered another room after he disappeared. Gantu went to room and a few seconds later he came back holding ten collars with gold tags on them, in his hand.

"Well, it's time for you to go, 6-2-4. You know what to do tomorrow, and I expect it to happen, got it?" he ordered.

**"Yes, Gantu," **I sighed.

"Good, see you tomorrow."

**"Wait, before I go, I need to eat, take my bath, brush my teeth, and groom. I also need you to stay next to the bathroom door, just in case I need help," **I asked.

Gantu sighed, "Yes."

"And_ I'll _make sandwiches for you to make,"625 volunteered.

Everything was just like this morning, except for the bathroom incident this time.

**"Bye, Gantu!" **I yelled as I left the ship to return to Stitch's home.

While going back I felt horrible and stupid for what I'm going to do now. Then the pain I felt came back inside me while approaching the house. I went around the house to the back yard, headed to door and a dark figure of Stitch, with red pupiless eyes appeared in front of me blocking the door.

**"Five more months until payback time," **figure told me and disappeared.

**"What? 'Five months until payback time'?"** I wondered, **"Maybe I'm just tired. Yes I'm tired," **I told myself, thinking I was hallucinating, while jumping through the flap of the door.

I went back to my bed, covered up, and cried myself to sleep, remembering what to do tomorrow.


	7. Back stabbing my Stitch

Chapter 7

Backstabbing My Stitch

ElectricCircuslover: Angel's words are bold when speaking Tantalog and Stitch and the Experiments are italic. Both are translated to English.

"Hello you formerly goody-do-gooder experiments you. I say formerly because thanks to the work of Experiment 6-2-4, which Gantu miraculously captured last Tuesday, you're evil! And you will soon help me wreak havoc on the stinky Galactic Empire!" The picture of Hamsterviel explained and evilly laughed, as well these seven Experiments in glass containers, and except me.

Stitch gave me this sad look and walked over to 6-2-5, who were standing against the wall, next to the window, while having his arms crossed, as I stood close to Gantu, admiring my work.

A few minutes later, a computer voice appeared warning everyone about the computer navigation system preparing launch, "Navigational System Activated preparing to launch in one minute, 59, 58, 57..."

**'I feel so terrible. I tried to get him away from me but he continued follow me. Now, he'll hate me for life' **I thought, depressed about what I've done to his family.

Then I heard a vehicle come near the ship and it was followed by Lilo's voice, "Stitch! I was right! Angel is evil!" She yelled out to Stitch, who obviously watched his friend approach the ship for the window.

**'Great, now Lilo's here. She'll never forgive me, now. I can't believe this is happening to me' **I thought in despair.

Then the Navigation System started to come up from the floor and the computer voice came back, "Navigation System activated. Preparing to launch in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1..." then the ship started shaking, and Lilo yelled, "Stitch!"

Stitch took action and leaped after the unprotected navigation system. But however, while in the air, a glass shield surrounded the navigation system and was followed by an electrical barrier. He landed on the protected navigation system and the electricity from the barrier, flung him back to where he leaped from. He looked so sad and covered his eyes with his hands in lost hope.

"Ha! Nice try trog!" Gantu told him and started to talk to himself, "I always wanted to see this...6-2-6 disciplined by his very own cousins," then he pressed a button on his remote letting out the seven Experiments from their glass containers, "Pummel him, evil trogs!" Gantu commanded the released experiments.

The seven Experiments were closing in on Stitch. He gave them a smile hoping to change their minds, but failed. Then Gantu blocked my view. I moved out of the way and I saw Stitch lifted up by six of the experiments for this big purple experiment with four muscular arms.

Stitch gave me this sad face and in the saddest voice he told me, "Bye, Bye, bugee bu."

Then big muscular experiment wound up and punched Stitch. After the hit, he didn't move and everything turned black. I opened my eyes, everything was blurry at first, but once it started to quickly come back into focus Stitch stood in front on my basket.

'**What a terrible nightmare, I'm happy Stitch is here. Having him here makes me feel much better inside,' **I sleepily thought to myself and smiled.

Go morning, Angel. Akadu baba?" he asked, revealing flowers that he hid behind his back to give to me.

I smiled even bigger, sleepily yawned, and fallowed it up with a purr. **'Well, this is my chance' **I sadly thought. I put my hands on his face and started singing the terrible song that Jumba programmed me with, "Ahcoota choonutro degata nomutah. Naga tanala eechtruma tedruta" I sang, not being able to control myself and rubbing my face against his face as I sung.

I backed away and looked into his eyes. But something was different, his eyes didn't have hate or evil, instead, they were filled with love and kindness.

Stitch stopped for a moment and blinked. "Ooh, egalla goo…oh, nice pipes," Stitch complimented my song and handed me the flowers again.

"Huh?" I backed up in wonder. **'What happened? My song is supposed to turn all the experiments evil, why did it fail me? All well, I glad it didn't work, he doesn't deserve it one bit, I'm just afraid to get in trouble. Now, the only fear I have is my song not working on the other Experiments, then I'll be in big trouble with Gantu and Hamsterviel' **

I gave him a sad smile and lowered my ears in sadness about what I'm going to do to his family. I took the flowers and started sniffing them. They looked so beautiful and the scent from the flowers smelled heavenly. But my enjoyment didn't last long, I needed to get going and turn those ten Experiments evil. I got out of my basket, while my smile faded away.

"_Is something wrong, Angel?"_ Stitch asked me, confused about the sad look I'm giving him.

I didn't want to tell him what I'm going to do. Instead, I just gave him a quick goodbye kiss. I tried to make it last, but he broke it off before too long. After he broke off, I pushed the flowers back into his hands, ran to the entrance room door, and opened it.

"Angel?" Stitch inquired, stopping me from leaving.

I looked back; ready to cry from all the pain I'm feeling inside. I felt horrible inside and I didn't know how to get rid of it. I went out and closed the door, ready to turn the other Experiments evil.

'**At least I'll see other Experiments,' **I optimistically thought, trying to savor some happiness.

I ran quite a ways away from Stitch's home, hoping he wouldn't follow me. I ran though a bush and jumped onto a large rock, having all-four spread out on it so I could get a better grip and get a good look at this town to turn Experiment 5-2-3.

'**Okay, I'm almost to Experiment 5-2-3,' **I thought, while leaping off of the rock and ran into town.

While running, I heard a splash a moment after I leaped off the big rock. I looked back of me, unhappy to find Stitch fallowing me.

'**This is not good, not at all. If Stitch continues to follow me, he will find out about me turning his cousins evil, or worse, Stitch could get captured by Gantu. I need to think of a way to lose him,' **I thought, feeling worried about him finding out my mission.

Then an idea popped into my brain, **'Yes that's what I'll do, play cat and mouse with him. If I get lucky, I'll lose him and he won't get captured,' **I thought triumphantly

Stitch and I ran around this town for awhile, but I had to shorten it with the lack of time that has been given to me. While running as fast as I could, an ally that went straight thought into another part of this town, was discovered. Lucky for me, it lead me straight to Experiment 5-2-3, but I wanted to lose Stitch first. I quickly jump onto the wall, climbed up until I made it to the top, and started hopping buildings. Looking back, my love was gone.

'**Whew...I think I lost him, now to turn Experiment 5-2-3 evil,' **I thought, climbing down and started though another ally that lead to the same street as Experiment 5-2-3's occupation and home.

Eventually, I finally made it to 5-2-3 and Stitch was nowhere to be seen. I ran up to the building, I hopped onto the stand, and positioned myself so I wouldn't fall off. 5-2-3 must have heard me or expected another customer to come, because when I finished, he was in the middle of making a some red ice meal. But something was familiar about him…then I quickly realized that he was one of the Experiments in my dream.

'**What? He looks exactly like one of the Experiments in my dream. Could that dream be a warning? Nah, maybe it was only a coincident,' **I thought, still keeping a smile for Experiment 5-2-3.

5-2-3 turned to me, holding the holding the ice treat for me to eat. When 5-2-3 saw me, he was surprised.

'**Well, here I go,' **I terribly thought. "Ahcoota choonutro degata nomuta" I decided to just shorten my song since it said on the good Experiment files that he was the most evilest experiment Lilo has captured so far.

After finishing, he evilly laughed and slammed his food onto the floor_. "Yes! I'm evil now. Now I can finally this planet into frozen tundra and get my revenge on Lilo and Stitch for turning me good. Thank you experiment..."_ he waited for my name.

**"6-2-4" **I revealed.

_"Thank you, 6-2-4 Well, I better get going, this planet won't freeze anytime soon,"_ he declared, ready to escape.

"**Wait, before you go out and have fun, do you want to show me your ability at Mount Wailailae, in a cave?" **I asked.

_"Sure. But, why in a cave?"_ He asked with a puzzled look.

"**I have a special surprise for you before you show me your freezing abilities," **I told him with a fake giggle.

"Oh...I get it," he blushed and chuckled_, "Where is this cave?"_ He asked, tempted.

"**You climb Mount Wailailea or use its walkway to go up the mountain. When make it to the top, you'll find some bushes. You walk around the bushes and you'll find a cave. You can wait in the cave for me, while I get some blankets and pillows for us to keep comfy for us to have fun," **I lied.

_"Okay, I'm going to go now. But, before I go to that cave, I'm going to give my blue cousin over there and his noodle friend, Pleakley, a big frosty,"_ 5-2-3 evilly chuckled.

Experiment 5-2-3 hopped onto the stand next to me and blew an arctic blast at Stitch and Pleakley on the other side of the street. Pleakley was obviously filming me with his camera, while Stitch held this big green thing with a heart carved into it and our numbers were carved into the big thing inside the heart.

Unfortunately for Stitch and Pleakley, the arctic blast froze them in place. Not just that, Stitch's green thing crumbled in his hands.

_"Okay, I'll be waiting for you, 6-2-4,"_ Experiment 5-2-3 looked back at me.

"**Alright 5-2-3, I hope you'll have fun,"**

_"You can call me Slushy. Well, see ya,_" Slushy jumped off and ran away to Gantu.

'**I wish Slushy didn't do that to Stitch. But, at least his breath will keep Stitch from following me,' **I thought optimistically, while hopping off the stand and started running to my next target, Experiment 5-1-3, who takes brisk walks on the beach.

I made it to the beach and stopped to look around. Experiment 5-1-3 was nowhere to be seen. Deciding to wait for him, I found an unused chair and some red sunglasses sitting on it. I walked over to chair, put the sunglasses on, and relaxed, but keeping an eye out for 5-1-3.

Eventually, Stitch found me and sat next to the chair, making something out of the sand. What surprised me was he didn't question me about how I acted earlier and why Slushy made things all icy.

I watched him play in the sand. Watching him made me feel like a mother keeping an eye on my child.

'**I wish I had children. But, don't know if I can create babies, it was something Jumba never told me about or he's just hiding the information for some reason,' **I thought.

After awhile of watching Stitch, I went back to keeping an eye for 5-1-3. It didn't take long for me to find him, and when I did, I snuck away from stitch and ran over to Experiment 5-1-3.

'**Once more, there is another experiment from my nightmare,' **I thought to myself. I ran in front of him, took off the red sunglasses, and greeted him, **"Hello, Experiment 5-1-3."**

_"Hello, experiment…"_he waited for me to reveal my name like Slushy did.

"**624 or Angel, you choose**."

"_Okay, Angel. What brings you out to the beach on this lovely day?" _He asked with a smile.

"**I'm here to sing a song to you."**

"_Oh, that's nice of you. Let's hear it," _he smiled wider.

"Ahcoota Troonutro Degata Nomootah, Naga Tanala Eetruma Tedrutra," I sang my stupid song.

Experiment 5-1-3's smile turned evil, _"That's a great song and the best part about it is turning evil from it. Now I can split this planet like it should've been when I was activated. All I have to do is go to that cave I found few weeks ago, and create an earthquake there," _he happily told himself.

**"Go to Mount Wailailae instead, there's a cave behind a few bushes if you follow the trail up the mounted" **I told him.

_"I will, Angel," _he laughed evilly.

Then he started slamming his tail onto the ground, showing me how happy he was. When he looked at me, I just gave him a fake smile to look like I was enthusiastic about him causing earthquakes.

"**Well, I've got to get going. I have too many things to do and I don't have any time to stand around. But, so long, have fun creating earthquakes," **I told him ready to leave for experiment 6-0-1.

"_Bye, then," _he ran off, laughing.

I ran off and headed for experiment 6-0-1, hoping that Stitch was too busy with his sand pictures.

Following the information on the computer, I ran over to his training area. When I made it, I was amazed that 6-0-1was the same Experiment that punched Stitch in my nightmare. Now I was really convince that I should keep Stitch from following me. I walked up close to him and tapped his strong back.

_"I told you..."_He told me, thinking I was someone else, and stopped when he saw me.

My breath was taken away when he turned around. He looked so hansom. I couldn't stop myself from gazing at him.

_"...Hello sexy. What what's your name baby?"_ He asked.

**"My name is Angel"**

_"Okay, Angelica" _

**"What? No my name is 624 or Angel, not Angelica," **I told him.

"_Fine, Angel. So what brings you here baby?" _He smiled

**"Don't call me that! I'm Angel!"**I growled.

_"Fine. Now, what brings you here Angel?" _601 inquired.

I was about to tell him but he interrupted me.

_"I know, you're here to feel my muscles, right?"_ He flexed.

I thought for a moment to get this over with already. So I decided to just lie, **"Yes. In fact, I'm also here to sing you a song and give you directions to a place for us to...have some fun."**

He blushed, _"Okay, I'll be quiet. Just sing me the song now," _He smiled wider as he lowered his head to stare at my chest.

**'This guy is the biggest pervert I've ever seen. He may be hansom, but with his attitude, I'm not surprised that he doesn't have a mate yet,' **I bitterly thought.

I sang my stupid song again, and the pervert gave me an evil smile.

_"Thanks, baby. Now I'm evil again. Thanks to you, I'm going to turn island inhabitants into my personal punching bags. To top the fun off, I'll beat Stitch hard and long Jumba will have to put him back together piece by piece," _He evilly laughed,_ "Now, tell me where to go to have fun," _6-0-1 demanded.

I gave him the directions just like Slushy.

_"Oooh, I'm so excited. I'm so excited, I feel like beating these losers up. They don't call me Kixx for nothing." _He started beating on the other creatures lifting metal things.

After finishing, he came back waiting for me to feel his muscles like he requested, which made my heart give in he turned around and I followed. In front of us stood an angry Stitch in a very hansom form that took my breath away. Once again, I fell deeper into love with Stitch.

**'Wow! This is Stitch's real form! Meow he's hot! I can't keep my eyes off him,' **I screamed into my mind in love.

He puched Kixx, and I saw him fly into the sky and onto Pleakley.

I couldn't help but smile at Kixx while he flew. Kixx deserved it big time. But that wasn't the only thing that made me smile. It was Stitch's strength that really put a smile on my face. I looked at Stitch one last time and ran while he was distracted.

My next target became Experiment 2-2-1. I ran into and out of town to reach his lighthouse.

Opening the door I slowly walked up the stairs. On the way up, I was started to hear a sad vioce, _"I'm so bored. Nobody comes over to visit, spend the night, or play board and card games with me. All I do is sit here alone and bored, waiting for at least someone to talk with me. How come nobody visit? I'm the playful type. I guess I'm too playful for anyone"_ then the voice sighed.

I finally made it to the top of the stairs and saw a cute yellow creature, sitting on this big thing. But the scary thing was, he was in my nightmare just like the other three. There was no need for me to think up any reasons why was staring at the same Experiment in my nightmare. I knew that the nightmare I had was a warning to keep Stitch away from the ship and I'll make sure that nightmare will never come true.

**"I'll keep you company," **I told him in a soothing voice.

_"What? Who's there,"_ he said in alarm, looking around the room.

He stopped when he found me and gazed at me. He hopped of the big thing and landed in front of me.

_"You're a cute Experiment," _He complimented me.

I blushed, **"Well thank you. You look cute too,"** I told him truthfully

_"Thank you. Now, who are you and why are you here?" _he blushed.

**"A friend of mine said you were alone. So I came here to sing you a song and give you directions to my home. I want to play some card games and other fun things," **I lied.

He started bouncing around in joy, yelling out, _"I get to hear a song from a pretty Experiment!" _Then he stopped, "_What's your name? My name is 2-2-1, but call me Sparky"_

**"My name is experiment 624, but call me Angel," **I smiled.

_"Yeah! I get to hear a song and have fun with an angel!" _He bounced around in joy.

I blushed deeper. **"I'll give you the direction to my home first then sing, okay," **I told him, feeling terrible inside.

I gave him the directions and sang my terrible song again. Joyful smile turned evil and he began bouncing off the walls in happiness.

_"That's a beautiful song, and the beautiful thing is...I'm evil! When I meet you at your home we'll go out and play hang man, literally,"_ He laughed evilly.

Then the door down stairs slammed open and something started up the stairs, until his blue cuteness entered the room.

_"Angel! What's going on?" _Stitch inquired.

**'Please go away. I don't want you captured,' **I thought sadly, nodding my head unhappily.

Then Sparky bounce off the wall and shocked Stitch.

_"Whoa!"_ Stitch cried out, while being shocked.

After a little bit he flew out of the lighthouse and went to the cave I told him.

**"_I'm sorry…"_** I apologized,**"but I'm asking you. If you care for me, you'll go home, and forget about me,"**I tried to save him from the fate as the other Experiments.

"**_B, but, Angel…"_**

**"Please, **"I started to choke, starting to tear up from all the pain I'm feeling in my heart.

I couldn't take it anymore. I down stairs and ran out the door, crying my heart out that he's going to get caught.

Running as fast as I can on all-four, I made it to experiment 5-2-0, who just came out of the water and ran over to my aid.

_"What's wrong?" _He waited for me to answer.

**"I'm sad because nobody wants to swim with me in a very deep and beautiful pool in my pool party. In fact, nobody wants to come to party at all because my friends said it was too deep for them. Tell me, is fifty thousand feet of water deep?" **I cried harder.

_"No, That water would make a giant splash from my signature move and name, Cannonball, perfectly. It would be wonderful water to be in. Just give me the directions and I'll go," _he smiled.

**"I'll give you the directions and sing you a welcome song before you go. You might have to wait there for awhile but when I come, I'll have some party supplies," **I wiped my tears away.

_"Alright," _He agreed.

I did what I said and the smile on his face turned evil.

_"This is wonderful. I'm evil, I get to have a fun time with a beautiful women, create a massive flood on this town, and most of all, I'm going to enjoy giving my approaching, blue cousin, a big wave of a bath," _Cannonball started bouncing around on his patookie.

Stitch finally caught up to me, and when he did, Cannonball hopped high into the water and created a giant wave.

I looked away from the wave and stared at Stitch. His face was filled with so much fear, that I couldn't help but look away and run in shame in myself.

My next targets were Experiments 5-0-1 and 5-0-2. It took me awhile but when I made it, I found them. They were creating rocks from their combined powers.

**"Hello Experiments 5-0-1 and 5-0-2. I'm Experiment 624 but call me Angel," **I greeted them.

_"Hello Angel. I'm Yang and this is my friend Yin. What brings us to our home," _Yang asked.

**"A friend of mine asked me to ask you two if you two want to visit friend named, Garthina, who is so shy she even wants me to sing you two a welcome song for you. But, I have a problem. Stitch is fallowing me and she doesn't want him to come. So, can you help me keep him away from me? Gantina would love that if you please," **I pleaded.

_"Sure. Just sing, and give us the directions to her. We'll make sure Stitch doesn't come. We promise," _Yin assured.

_"Yeah," _Yang agreed.

Once more the good Experiments I met turned evil.

_"Yes! We're evil again. We'll go to your friend to have some fun for awhile. After that the real fun will begin. Oh, don't worry about Stitch we'll take care of him," _Yin and Yang told me with an evil smile on their faces.

Yin left for a moment and came back with a giant head. When Stitch finally came, they used their combined powers to incase Stitch in a body of stone, except for his head and ran away.

"**I must say, you are quite determined. But I told you before to go home and forget me," **I tried to save him from being sent to Hamsterviel again.

_"Naga. O'hana means family. Family means nobody gets left behind… Or forgotten."_

I remembered that word. It gave me a loving feeling inside that cried 'your family and that you'll always be remembered, no matter what you do'. I made a small smile and sauntered up to him.

**"I remember you telling me that yesterday**_,"_ I reminded him.

I was going to give him a quick kiss before I had to run to my next target. But, as my lips touched his, he broke open my stone suit, and wrapped me up in a hug.

**"Stitch…"** I whispered, momentarily breaking off the kiss.

I came back, and kissed him more like I had yesterday, feeling my love for him swallow me make things more romantic, I timidly slid my tongue into his mouth. I was afraid of what he might of thought about of it. But when he opened his eyes wide and continued with our kiss, I thought he was enjoying it, I knowI was.

**'This is sooo romantic. Stitch and I kissing under the stars and the big white thing in the sky.**' Then I realized**, 'It's nighttime. I have to go to Gantu now. I can't get the other Experiments now because of my fear of the dark and I ran out of time. I hope I don't get in trouble with Gantu. Now my next agenda…I have to go to the ship, blast off to blast off, and leave my...bugee bu for good.'**

I felt horrible inside and the pain I felt yesterday started to hurt even more. We broke off shortly, and I immediately ran to the ship, panting happily. On the way to ship, I found one of Hamsterviel's collars he wants us Experiments to wear in front of some bushes. I didn't want to, but I put it on. I didn't want anybody to find it.

I ran up the mountain and then started climbing up the walls. When I made it to the top and ran through some bushes, I heard Stitch yell my name.

**'No, please don't fallow me. I love you too much for you to get hurt. I don't want my nightmare to come true, Stitch!' **I screamed in my mind.

I ran as fast as I could to the cave, went down, and hoped for Stitch to not find me as I ran down.


	8. Nightmare Almost Comes True

Chapter 8

An nightmare Almost Come True

ElectricCircuslover: I liked this chapter. Minimal amount of editing. 8D Mostly Experiment6462's work. This is also the last chapter that involves his story 'The Dance' before getting into my alternate ending.

I ran down the cave and into the ship, finding out that everything was exactly like my nightmare.

"Good work, 6-2-4, but I'm missing 6-1-9, 51-5, and 2-2-8," Gantu informed me.

"**Sorry, I couldn't get anymore Experiments because it's dark, and just to tell you Gantu, I'm afraid of the dark. Plus, Stitch was following me so it made it harder for me to get the other," **I explained.

"That 6-2-6, he's always ruining my plans. Too bad your song has no effect on Experiments created after you. I would love to witness the destruction of this terrible island."

"**What? You know that I can't turn Stitch evil? How?" **I asked, started to get scared.

"I found out when 6-2-5 was playing with the Experiment Container. He tried to enlarge your picture and ended up pressing the wrong button, revealing that your song doesn't work on experiments build after. But, I think your song will serve a purpose for 6-2-6. I want you to lure 6-2-6 with your song, 624," Gantu explained with a command in the end.

"**No! I don't want him captured! You said you didn't want him to get captured because he would ruin everything," **I yelled.

"That was then and this is now. I have seven evil and destructive experiments on my side. He can't win. Now, I want you to sing you song and lure him in here," Gantu commanded, with a hint of anger in his voice.

"**No! I still don't want him captured!" **I fought back.

"Why!…" Gantu growled and paused, "Your infatuation isn't going to stop my plans!" He bellowed.

"**Naga, I'm not infatuated with him! I hate him and I'm not in love with anyone else at all!" **I told him defensively.

All of my bugee bu's cousins all looked down in sadness, except for Yin. 6-2-5 looked shaken up and walked up to the window, crossed his arms, and looked down in sadness.

"Well sing your song, then!" Gantu commanded.

I gave into his command in fear of being punished and the possible fear of him hurting me.

"**Alright Gantu," **I told him miserably, **"Before I sing, can you get this collar off me? It will make it harder for me to sing if I have it on," **I asked.

"Fine then," he opened it, took it off, and shoved it into his pocket. "Now hide next to the door and sing so 6-2-6 can hear it. You lure him into the ship and close the doors with theses buttons to trap him inside. I'll stay close and stop him from escaping. Now go," he commanded.

I reluctantly fallowed his orders and hid next to the door so Stitch wouldn't see me. Gantu plugged his ears, making sure he wouldn't hear my song, which surprised me.

"**Well here I go. Achoota Choonutro Degatah No Mootah, Naga Tonala Eetruma tadrutah," **I sang my song for the last time.

Stitch walked in (near the end of the song) looking at all his now-evil cousins until he met with 6-2-5. 6-2-5 said something to him and Stitch looked back at me.

"Angel!" He cried, moving towards me.

I reluctantly whipped one of my antennae up, and it hit a switch, which sealed up the door.

Stitch made another move towards me, but this time Gantu came up, and pointed his blaster at him.

"You weren't invited to this party, 6-2-6!" he grumbled. As a monitor came down, he continued, "But now that you're here, I'm sure your host will… take care of you."

I knew who he was talking about so I just put on a fake evil smile to show no sign that I'll disobey him.

The monitor flipped on, and the tasty white treat that I feared from, came on, and explained everything. He told him the plan and how I tricked him using false affection.

"Hello you formerly goody-do-gooder experiments you. I say formerly because thanks to the work of Experiment 6-2-4, which Gantu miraculously captured last Tuesday, you're evil! And you will soon help me wreak havoc on the stinky Galactic Empire!" The picture of Hamsterviel explained and evilly laughed, as well these seven experiments in glass containers, and except me.

'**I wish I didn't do this. They didn't do anything to deserve this. I should've stayed with Stitch or say no to his favor. No, I wanted to be a nice person and help Gantu after he helped me. But, his request later turned into force. Now Stitch probably hates me now for what I've done to him. I feel so terrible. I tried to get him away from me but he continued follow me. Now, he'll hate me for life' **I thought, depressed about what I've done to his family.

'**I guess doing all this makes...me evil!' **I felt horrible thinking about this.

Stitch gave me this sad look and walked over to 6-2-5, who still kept his standing form. I felt terrible for him, but I decided to come up with a plan to change all this, **'Okay, I'll act like I'm evil by pretending to admire my work and pretend not to show any care to Stitch. When we board at Hamsterviel and Gantu lets out the Experiments. I'll sing my good song and the Experiments will kick Gantu out of the ship. Then Stitch or some other Experiment can fly back to Earth. Then I'll leave Stitch and live in the jungle alone. Stitch deserves better than this. I don't deserve him,' **I sadly thought and put my plan into action and kept an eye on Stitch, who was talking to 6-2-5.

A few minutes later, a computer voice appeared warning everyone about the computer navigation system preparing launch, "Navigational System Activated preparing to launch in one minute, 59, 58, 57..."

My fake appearance faded away and the fear of my plan failing came in, **'What if my plan doesn't work? Maybe I need a backup plan. But, I don't have any ideas. I'll just wait and let things play out. I hope this plan of mine works.'**

The ship started moving and Stitch looked out the window, worried that the ship will launch. Then Stitch yelled out Lilo's name when the ship stopped.

"Stitch! I was right! Angel is evil!" She yelled out to Stitch, who obviously watched his friend approach the ship for the window.

**'Great, now Lilo's here. She'll never forgive me, now. I can't believe this is happening to me. She has to watch her best friend get taken away from him all because of me. I'm a horrible person,' **I thought, guilty.

Then the Navigation System started to come up from the floor and the computer voice came back, "Navigation System activated. Preparing to launch in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1..." then the ship started shaking, and Lilo yelled, "Stitch!"

Stitch took action and leaped after the unprotected navigation system. But however, while in the air, a glass shield surrounded the navigation system and was followed by an electrical barrier. He landed on the protected navigation system and the electricity from the barrier, flung him back to where he leaped from. He looked so sad and covered his eyes with his hands in lost hope, just like in my nightmare.

"Ha! Nice try trog!" Gantu told him and started to talk to himself, "I always wanted to see this...6-2-6 disciplined by his very own cousins," then he pressed a button on his remote letting out the seven Experiments from their glass containers, "Pummel him, evil trogs!" Gantu commanded the released experiments.

The seven Experiments were closing in on Stitch. He gave them a smile hoping to change their minds, but failed. Then Gantu blocked my view. I moved out of the way and I saw Stitch lifted up by six of the Experiments for Kixx…

Stitch gave me this sad face and in the saddest voice he told me, "Bye, Bye, bugee bu."

I knew what was going to happen, and the pain inside me, moved to my heart and I couldn't take it anymore.

'**No I know what's going to happen now. I don't care what happens to me! I'm not letting my bugee bu get hurt because of my actions!'**

"NAGA!" I yelled, stopping Kixx before he hit Stitch.

Then I began singing my evil song backwards, "Ah Coo Nethan Rooshnee Ah La Nash Tada Noss, Tumunda Spa Deetah Tenushta Spoo"

The evil experiments turned good and dropped Stitch. He leaped up, and cried out, "Hakata Gantu!"

Gantu backed up into a corner, afraid of the now-good experiments.

"Okay… Easy!" he begged. "Nice trogs!"

I was so happy for this to happen and the fear of getting punished faded away. Stitch ran up to me and held my paws, "Hmm...Electrician..." then gasped, "Sparky!"

Sparky took notice and landed on top of the barrier. He overloaded the barrier, causing it to stop working. Then he flew back over to Gantu, ready to light him up.

"Richter!" Stitch called out next.

He took a look back at us, and then brought his tail down, sending a crack along the floor, cracking open the heavy glass. Stitch hopped over, and separated the two glass pieces. Then, he ripped the navigational system apart.

I clasped my paws together in happiness that the horrible plan was ruined.

We both looked up, smiling, as the computer announced, "Navigation system disabled."

I became so happy to hear those words, but seeing Stitch happy to be with me, made me feel awful. **'Why does he still love me? Is it because he likes my body or how I treated him before all this happened?'**

I decided not to look at his happy face to be with me. I didn't deserve it.

Slushy called over to Stitch, "Hey Stitch! You gonna help us out over here?"

"Nah, you have all the fun," he replied. "Oh and Kixx, I'm sorry for beating you up at the beach earlier.

"**After you heard Hamsterviel say that I was evil, what made you sure that I was indeed good?" **I asked, still not wanting to see his happy face.

"_Simple. Back at the lighthouse, right after Sparky lit me up is when I knew. If you had done what you had been doing before, and not talked to me, then I would have figured that you were indeed evil." _

After he explained, Stitch led me to another part of the ship, obviously getting annoyed about from all the noise everyone was making. Then he continued, _"But you stayed behind, and apologized. You cried, fearful for my safety. No evil Experiment would ever have apologized, or worried about me."_

I nodded, still feeling that I shouldn't see his happy face.

"**I see… but with what I have done to you, your cousins, and had your cousins do to you, how can you forgive me so easily?" **I wondered.

"_First, they're our cousins. My cousins are your cousins too. Second, to answer your question, I don't think I could ever be truly mad at you, or with your actions. Yes, what you did is about the worst thing you could do to someone who loves you as much as I do. But you tried, and managed, to atone for your mistakes by fixing everything in the end."_

I looked at his face, with a smile and teary eyes in happiness that he forgave me, "**Thank you… I never would have felt right if you hadn't forgiven me…"**

"_One question,"_ he interrupted me.

"**Go ahead. It's the least I can do."**

Stitch looked out the window, as he held me close to me with his upper arms, and held himself against the wall with my lower arms, obviously knowing we're going to crash soon. He turned his head back at me and asked his question.

"_Do you truly love me… or has the whole thing been one big act?" _He looked into my eyes full of hope and love.

I didn't want to tell him that I had a crush on him right from the start. So I decided to tell him the plan and what happened between us.

"**At first, my orders were to give you false affection, so I could get close to Jumba, make him evil, and get information on the other Experiments, which I successfully did. But," **I whispered, leaning closer to me as I talked**, "Things changed. You tried your hardest to get to know me, and did what you could to be with me. You remember that kiss we shared when we got off the hammock?"**

He nodded.

"**That was when I started to fully love you, not for getting to Jumba, but for getting to you… When I was 'sleepy' yesterday, was probably the last time that I was acting, and that was so I could sing my song to you… I suppose this would be the best way to answer," **I trailed off, as my lips pressed against his in a kiss, as he held me tight.

Just as we kissed, the ship made contact with the ground. The ship kept shaking, making me feels scared inside, but it never ruined our kiss. I never wanted to leave position and most of all; I wanted to stay in his arms forever. Unfortunately for us, his arms started shaking until he couldn't hold us anymore.

He let go, and all ended up bouncing around the ship until it stopped. I became so dizzy and I my legs were too wobbly. I decided to sit down while Stitch looked for a exit out of this nightmarish ship.


	9. Unhappy Ending

Chapter 9

The Unhappy Ending

ElectricCircuslover: Spoiler alert. It has an unhappy ending. If you want to continue the sequel, read 'Trying to Live Dreams and Survive Nightmares'

My focus came back, but my balance still suffered, but it was slowly coming back at least. I watched Stitch while I kept trying to get up, only to fall back onto my patookie. My cousins gathered around me to help keep my balance, but I turned it down.

"**I'm sorry I lied and turned you guys evil. I didn't want to but I was force to do it. I'm also sorry for saying I hate Stitch and that I don't like any Experiments. I told Gantu this so he wouldn't get suspicious. Don't get me wrong, I like you guys. It's just, Stitch and I are bugee bu's now. Please don't get angry with me. I only want to be your friend," **I explained, hoping they'll forgive me.

Kixx spoke first, _"I'm not angry with you, baby. You were forced into something you didn't want to do. I would like to thank you though."_

"**For what? I know that I stopped you from punching Stitch but you don't have to thank me for that. It's just, I can't let the one I love, get hurt from something I caused."**

"_I thank you for that even though you don't want to be thanked. But, I also want to thank you for asking us to be your friend. We would be happy to be your friend. My heart may be broken just like the other Experiments, but I'm happy you chose Stitch. Having you two mates will help control himself a little bit more than Lilo. He won't get into trouble much, and since he might obey you more than Lilo and Nani, you can finally get him to take his baths more often. He's starting to smell bad again," _He whispered at the end.

"**I'll make sure he gets bathed and groomed for you, Kixx," **I assured.

"_That would be nice...Angel."_

"**Good. You finally called me Angel. Now can you keep it that way?" **

Kixx sighed, "Okay I'll call you Angel and nothing else, I promise."

"**Thank you. Oh, I almost forgot, is there anything I could do to make it up to you guys for what I've done?" **

Richter spoke next, _"Yes, there is a way to make it up to us. You can make it up by…giving us male Experiments by giving each of us a kiss on the cheek," _He smiled.

"**Okay, but please, please, don't grab or touch me in anyway. I know you guys are still in love with me and can't control your lust for me, but I don't want you guys in trouble with Stitch," **I warned, not trusting them.

"_All we want is a kiss on the cheek, not a love making contest," _Kixx told me.

"**I'm sorry. It's just, you guys like me a lot and asking for a kiss on the cheek make me defensive," **I explained.

"Don't worry, we won't do anything to try to offend you. If we did, then Stitch would beat us until we couldn't move anymore. Trust me," Slushy assured.

"**Okay, I'll give you guys your kiss," **I told them, trying to get up only to fall back onto my kiester, **"You guys will have to bring your faces down in order to make it up," **I warned.

They formed a nice line, except for Yin who just looked at the other way. After I finished, all their cheeks were all blushing red.

_"Thank you Angel. You make me feel warm inside my ice cold body,"_ Slushy complimented.

Now I started to blush, **"Thank you, Slushy for the compliment."**

Then Stitch called out, "Laka-tookie!"

The experiments ran to Stitch, while I tried to get up only to fall back down onto my patookie. '**This is unfair! I want to be with Stitch; not falling on my rear all the time!' **I thought angrily.

I waited a moment and started getting up again, **'Yes! I can stand up now and my legs don't feel very wobbly now**!' I thought triumphantly.

I began walking, still having a little trouble walking while doing so but too much, to the hole Stitch into the ship.

Reaching to the hole, I poked my head out. I saw Jumba, Pleakley while holding his stupid video camera, Stitch, and little miss jealous herself, Lilo. I decided to forgive her and forget how she treated me. I only hoped she would forgive me for what I've done. The Experiments separated themselves so I could walk to the love of my life, and with that, I did.

"Gotta' believe in love," Stitch told Lilo, as I approached him and held his hands.

Lilo smiled at us and Stitch and I stared into each other's eyes in love. We tried to make it last but Pleakley ruined the moment again.

"…And cut! Finally,thee moment that pulls it all together! That's a wrap everybody! The perfect ending...Love triumphs over evil...hey!" Pleakley yelled, being hit from the behind by Gantu.

"Not today it doesn't," Gantu grumbled, pointing the gun at me.

Stitch growled and moved in of me. Guntu pulled the trigger and a green net came out. I looked at my tide up bugee bu and in a split second a glass jar surrounded me.

"Noooo!" Lilo yelled, which surprised me.

I felt a faint happy feeling come inside me, **'Lilo cares about me now!' **My happiness didn't last long, as fear came in. I knew what was going to happen to me.

I watched my...o'hana slowly disappeared until they couldn't be seen anymore.

"**Let me go!" **I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"No you traitor! You made all those Experiments turn against me. Now I'm going to get in trouble because of you! All I'm going to do is get yelled at. You on the other hand are going to get punished. I'm sure Dr. Hamsterviel will come up with a nice and painful punishment for you."

Using my pink claws, I tried carving a hole into the glass, which was useless. I sat down and cried.

"**Why do you work for that tasty meal?" **I growled.

"Tasty meal?" Gantu wondered.

"**Yes, tasty meal. To me he is food. Why do you work for him?"**

"Don't get any ideas," Gantu growled, "That tasty meal is the only person that will give me money to survive on this pitiful planet. I'm too big for anything to work here," Gantu complained.

Gantu traveled far away from the mountains. I watch trees go by just like yesterday morning, after I was activated

We went into the ship and he closed the door to freedom.

"Ha! Let's see 6-2-6 try to get in this time. After Experiment 2-2-8 melted my last ship in an attempt to transport him. I had to buy a new ship with Quatium metal this time; a metal that is almost impenetrable," Gantu explained as we went up the elevator and to my punishment.

We made up the second floor, "I'm going to set you right here, while I notify Dr. Hamsterviel about the problem you caused," he told me, setting me on a red chair and walked away to the oval black screen.

Gantu pressed a few buttons and the meal I feared so very much came on.

"Gantu, What do you want! And Why are you not in space yet!" fluffy white creature wondered with a scream.

"I'm sorry to tell you sir, but 6-2-4 turned the experiments good and 6-2-6 made the ship go down," He explained to the white treat.

"What? You insignificant face of a fish! I warned you that Experiment 6-2-4 should get to know you before you put the plan to action. Did you listen to me!? No! Now I won't get those Experiments because of your stupidity!" Dr. Hamsterviel screamed.

"Aren't you going to punish 6-2-4? After all, she turned on us."

"No! If it wasn't for your incompetence it would've been avoided. I'm going to punish you for your mistake instead! I'm going to dock your pay for a week!"

I felt relieved inside, **'Yes! I'm not going to get punished! All I have to do is escape and run to my bugee bu,' **I thought happily.

"Sir, that isn't fair!" Gantu complained with a hint of fear into his voice.

"Too bad, life isn't fair!"

Gantu sighed, "Alright sir. I'm going to send 6-2-4 to you."

"You fool! Remember I'm going to be evaluated? Tell me how dumb you are! Tell me!"

"I'm not dumb, I just forgot," Gantu tried to defend himself.

"If you're not dumb, how come my Experiments are not here to bust me off of this mind-wasting-rock?"

"If it wasn't for-" Gantu tried to defend himself again but was cut off by Hamsterviel's screams.

"Stop blaming other people for your mess up! Just for that, I'm docking your pay for an extra week!"

Gantu stood silent for a moment and spoke up again, "Should I keep 6-2-4 in my secret Experiment storage until your evaluation is over, and then send her to you?"

"No! I don't want her to come here! 6-2-4's useless to us now because of you, she won't listen to us again!"

'**Yes I'm not going to that white fur-ball's' **I thought joyously.

"Should I just let her go, then?"

'**Please say 'yes.' I want to be with my bugee bu,' **I feebly hoped.

"No! You really are dumb! I don't want 6-2-4 to be with 626! If you were to send 6-24 to 6-2-6, then they will be happy, and I don't want that! Plus, if they were to be together, then 6-2-6 will catch my Experiments better than he is now, because he'll want to impress 6-2-4 and keep her happy. If you hide her were 6-2-6 can't find her, then he'll get depressed and his performance will suffer," Hamsterviel explained.

"Okay, Dr. Hamsterviel"

The monitor turned off and I became enraged with the tasty treat's judgment.

"**Let me go! I want to be with Stitch!" **I screamed, and soften my voice, **"Please, I' only want to be him, and, if I can….start a family with him." **I pleaded.

Gantu growled, walked up to me, and picked my container, "No! You can't have him! I don't want him to be any better at catching the experiments than he is now"

"**Please...he's my bugee bu and my life"**

"I said NO! And what does bugee bu mean anyway?

I stood up and in a angry voice I said, **"I'll tell you what it means. Bugee bu has two meanings; it means 'precious' and 'mate,' to me he is both."**

Gantu growled and shook my container violently, "YOU LITTLE LIAR!" He bellowed, "Oh that's it, I'm going to put you in the secret storage!"

He carried me to the end of the room, stopped in front of the metal wall, and said, "Open."

The wall went up like a giant metal door and inside revealed a small dark room. The only light in there was the light in this room. There were three shelves surrounding the room, and each one was at least thirty feet away from each other. Gantu put me on the bottom shelf, on the left, next to the door, which bottom shelf stayed a few inches from the floor.

"Here's your new home. Oh just to warn you, only Hamsterviel, 6-2-5, and myself, knows this room. This room has a special metal that blocks voices from the inside. When you scream and yell, only 6-2-5 and I can hear you. Not even 6-26's super hearing could hear you. Also, when anyone's in here, they can hear anything that goes on out of this room. So do you know what that means?"

"**Yes. That means I'm not going to sleep with your horrible voice!" **I growled.

"Very funny, but no!" Gantu growled.

**" Your voice is so terrible, if you were to say your name, five, no, twenty ships would blow up**!"

"That'sit! I'm leaving! Oh just for the record, I'm not going to groom you," He left out of the secret exitand closed the door, which the whole room turned pitch black.

**"I don't care!" **I lied, "**You groomed me too hard anyways," **I yelled as I sat down and began to cry again.

After a few minutes, something started making big bangs and yelling out, "Angel!"

**'Yes! My love is finally here!' **I screamed in my mind in bliss.

"Sorry, 6-2-6, You're too late. I've already sent 6-2-4 to Dr. Hamsterviel," Gantu chuckled.

"Naaaaaggggaaaaaaaa!" Stitch screamed at the top of his lungs.

Then louder bangs started and Gantu's gun was going off.

**"Stitch! I'm in the storage room, behind the wall!" **I screamed, hoping he would hear me.

Still the bangs and Gantu's gun continued.

I screamed the same words again and Stitch still didn't come.

After a moment, everything stopped.

Then Stitch started talking, "_You know Gantu, I could've killed you right away, but I don't want to get in trouble with the Galactic Alliance and I definitely don't want Lilo to think I'm a murderer. I hope I broke every bone in your body. Good-bye you big heart-less dummy!" _

I heard sounds of walking away and once more I tried to get Stitch to save me again.

**"Stitch! Don't leave! I'm still here. I'm behind the wall in the storage room!" **I desperately tried to get him to save me.

Once more he didn't come and I knew already that he was gone...gone...gone out of my life!

**"My dreams of creating a family is shattered. All I want is a family, to create a family if I can, and most of all, I want my bugee bu," **I began to cry again.

Then I felt a rush love come back, **'No I won't let my loss cloud my life. I'll be with him and accomplish my dream. I'll be waiting for my chance to escape. I only hope that this will happen. Until then, I'll wait for my opportunity," **I told myself, before going into my dream world.

While Angel was sleeping piecefully, a pure black Stitch with red shining eyes, suddenly appeared in the dark storage room.

**"Sleep all you want. When my five monthes is up, you're mine! I'll teach you to kill me off and to take my brother away!" **The black Stitch shadow growled and laughed maniacally, **"Vengeance is such a sweet thing, and I'll love every bit of it inside your dreams!" **He melted into blood and disappeared.


End file.
